Someone Like You
by EnjoyTheBlood
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentran en las vacaciones de navidad... En ese tiempo, algo ocurre que hace que las cosas cambien en Hogwarts de un momento a otro.
1. Reencuentros

**Antes de empezar, quiero decir que es mi primera historia... y me gustaría que opinárais al respecto... Pues así se si debo continuar y alargarla o acortarla. Gracias, un beso.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 1. Reencuentros.**

Draco caminaba por una de las tantas calles de Londres. La gabardina negra llegaba hasta sus caros zapatos de piel de serpiente, su blanquecino pelo lucía un par de copos de nieve que caían a montones del soleado cielo de la ciudad, pues aunque era navidad, nevase, e hiciese un frío que pelase, el sol salía de entre los enormes edificios muggles que parecían acariciar el cielo con sus vacías azoteas.

Llevaba más de una hora andando por las calles de ese barrio, cosa que no le gustaba un pelo, pues prefería comerse mil grajeas con sabor a mocos de troll, que pisar las "sucias calles muggles" y respirar el mismo "sucio aire" que estos tomaban.

En un descuido, mientras se apartaba un par de copos de su enorme y caro abrigo negro, un pequeño hombre de ojos rasgados y pequeños, se le acercó y en voz baja le dijo:

- Yo vendelte balatos lelojes, de olo pulo... dejaltelo a precio amigo, sí, sí... tleinta y cinco eulos.

- Aparta, bastardo. Y cuando aprendas a hablar... no, ni siquiera, déjame en paz, asqueroso. -Dijo mientras intentaba apartarlo, pues cada vez se aproximaba más.

- Venga, jovencito, no lo encontlalás en ningún lugal más balato... -Dijo el otro mientras deslizaba una mano por en bolsillo de la gabardina del Slytherin.

Cansado, Draco le empujó y comenzó a caminar con el fin de alejarse de él. La mueca de asco se mantuvo latente sobre sus finos labios, acostumbrados a tal expresión. El vendedor no había logrado robarle nada, por suerte, pero si había logrado aflorar su mal genio y sus ganas de meterse con alguien en esos momentos.

Un gran bullicio se había formado alrededor de una farola apagada debido a que era de día. Draco, con su típico gesto de desprecio y curiosidad a la vez avanzó hasta el lugar, y cuando estuvo a un par de metros de la escena, se cruzó de brazos. Niños, de todas las etnias, de todo tipo de color de cabello, de diferentes sexos, se habían sentado en semicírculo mirando hacia un pequeño guiñol donde dos marionetas discutían animadamente. Los infantes de vez en cuando reían, o añadían comentarios como "'¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!" o grandes "Ooooh..." que indicaban cuanto estaban disfrutando de la obra, y cuan introducidos en ella estaban. Draco soltó un bufido desilusionado, y se dispuso a marcharse cuando vio algo que logró llamar su atención.

Una cabellera castaña se distinguía entre el montón de muggles que miraban la obra de guiñol. Su pelo rizado y revuelto como si una ráfaga de viento la hubiese estado sacudiendo boca abajo durante horas, volaba al compás de la suave brisa de viento frío. Draco no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con su típico gesto de burla. Se acercó un poco alzando las cejas con cara de fingido interés y se apoyó en la mochila que la castaña llevaba a su espalda. Dejó caer todo su peso de golpe sobre la mochila, (que ya de por sí pesaba mucho), e hizo que la chica perdiera el control y se tambaleara hacia atrás, dando pasos descontrolados como si sus pies fuesen solos. Mientras tanto Draco hacía más fuerza, y tras un par de segundos ejerciendo presión, se apartó y la chica cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Tras ahogar un gemido de dolor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Draco desternillándose de la risa.

- Granger, eres una jodida patosa. -Dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos, pues le dolía de tanto reírse

Hermione intentó ponerse de pie, y cuando estuvo apunto de enderezarse, resbaló de nuevo dando otro traspiés y volvió a volcar.

- Auch… –Dijo en voz baja, buscando no darle más motivos al rubio oxigenado para reírse. Su nariz estaba roja a causa del frío, y su pelo cubierto de numerosos copos de nieve.

- Venga, sangre sucia, ponte de pie de una vez. No pienso darte la mano si es lo que esperas. -Draco se reía a carcajada limpia mientras se apartaba de vez en cuando un mechón de su platino pelo de la frente.

- Descuida… No la cogería… -Respondió Hermione cansada de tanta risa, molesta porque el rubio estuviese riéndose de ella de tal manera, y, sin olvidar, que todo el mundo se había girado para contemplar la escena. Eran el nuevo guiñol de la plaza.

La respuesta de la castaña hizo que Draco se dejase de reír al instante, y su semblante se puso tan serio que parecía que si fruncía más el ceño se romperían sus preciosas fracciones. El rubio se agachó un poco para contestar y en voz baja, arrastrada, siseante, contestó:

- Antes daría la mano al calamar gigante del lago, que a ti.

Con esto, se enderezó y alzó la cabeza todo lo que pudo, con una altivez digna de una Malfoy. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Hermione se levantó con rapidez tras esto, aún molesta, pero decidió callarse. Creía saber como tratar a la gente como Malfoy.

Se aproximó a él y se colocó a su lado, a una distancia prudente. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, el chico habló:

- ¿Pensando en como ganarte la vida en un par de años, Granger? -Dijo refiriéndose al guiñol que continuaba su obra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –Trató de ir al grano, no quería andarse con rodeos y que el rubio le contestase con alguna de sus frasecitas de desprecio… Además, ni a ella le gustaba hablar con él, ni a él con ella, lo sabía.

- ¿Tanto te interesa? ¿Te alegra verme? Es normal... aunque buscases en todo este... asqueroso sitio, no encontrarías a alguien que si quiera se acercase a mi inconmensurable belleza.

- Claro... ¿Puedes responderme?

- Mmmm… no. -Draco sonrió con suficiencia y aceleró sus pasos con el fin de alejarse de ella, pero la castaña no se rendía tan fácilmente y se dignó a seguirle. Y aquello le encantaba… Que le siguieran a cualquier lado.


	2. La Sirena

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 2. La Sirena.**

Llevarían andando diez míseros minutos cuando Draco se tuvo que parar para que la castaña se callase. Llevaba todo el camino regañándole, y haciéndole las mismas preguntas; que sí... "¿Qué haces aquí?" que sí... "¿Porqué no respetas más a los muggles?" que sí... "¿Podrías contestarme de una vez?"… en fin, las típicas preguntas que un Malfoy no contestaría simplemente porque son realmente obvias. Excepto la primera.

- ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Puedes cerrar esa sucia boca de una vez? O te la cerraré yo, y no como te gustaría.

Dijo el rubio haciendo gala de la poca paciencia que tenía.

- ¡Malfoy, me preocupa el estado de estos muggles sabiendo que tu rondas por sus calles!

Aclaró Hermione alzando la voz, haciendo que algunas de las personas que estaban cerca se le quedasen mirando como si estuviese loca. Ella lo notó, y eso hizo que se sonrojase hasta la médula.

Malfoy la miró para reírse de lo que había provocado; que toda la gente la mirase como si la faltara un tornillo. Se encontró con una Hermione con la cabeza gacha y se fijó en que en sus pequeñas orejas tenían un color rojizo, más fuerte de lo natural. Al tener la cabeza gacha, él se quedó observando su pelo, en el cual tenía montones de copos de nieve, y eso le hizo sonreír de medio lado sin darse cuenta. Cuando se dio cuenta de tal gesto, frunció el ceño como si ahora el idiota fuese él. Resopló regañándose a sí mismo por lo que anteriormente había hecho. Metió una de sus níveas manos en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, y sacó un pequeño papel de pergamino roto, arrugado, y algo amarillento. Lo alzó, haciendo que la castaña lo mirase mientras fruncía el ceño y habló:

- Llévame aquí.

Prácticamente fue una orden, no una petición. Hermione cogió el papel con cuidado de no tocar las manos de Draco, ya que sabía que si eso ocurría él se pondría hecho una furia y comenzaría a decirle cosas como... " Granger, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? Deberías pagar con solo mirarme."

Cuando lo leyó frunció el entrecejo, pues lo que había en el papel era la dirección de un motel, un motel cercano a su casa.

- La Sirena, motel de 4 estrellas... – Leyó en voz baja, para sí misma.

"Esto de que sea de 4 estrellas no le gustará..." pensó Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa, que no pudo controlar en el instante.

- ¿Qué diablos es un "montel", Granger?

- Montel no, motel... -Refunfuñó la castaña, mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo. -Es un establecimiento hotelero de carretera. Está formado generalmente por pequeños apartamentos independientes. -Comenzó a explicar Hermione con su típico tonito sabelotodo, mientras movía con suavidad el dedo índice como si de un compositor de música se tratara.

- ¿Departamentos... independientes? ¿De que narices me hablas? Yo no puedo vivir en un departamento, yo necesito vivir en un lugar con clase... como mínimo una mansión. No importa que tenga uno 20 metros cuadrados menos que la mía…

- Malfoy, ¿Porqué tienes que vivir aquí, en el mundo muggle? -Dijo la Gryffindor de inmediato, no pasando por alto ese detalle. Había dicho vivir. Malfoy tenía que quedarse a vivir en Londres, en el mundo muggle… ¿Cómo sería el día a día con el "miedo" de verle pasear por las calles?

El rubio solamente clavó sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, en los de la castaña, que estaban abiertos como platos. Después de un par de segundos sin bajar la mirada, solamente mirando ambos pares de ojos, el rubio alzó la cabeza con superioridad, queriendo decir de ésta manera que en aquella lucha de miradas él siempre sería el vencedor. Hermione captó lo que su mirada dijo, pero eso no hizo que ella mirase el suelo ni desviase la vista. No. Eso hizo que entrecerrase los ojos en forma de desafío. Malfoy se tensó tanto que tuvo que pestañear, y con eso Hermione quedó como ganadora. El Slytherin apretó las mandíbulas mientras en su interior juraba que aquello no volvería ocurrir.

- ¿Quieres llevarme a ese maldito lugar, o tendré que buscarlo yo solo amenazando a un par de muggles con mi varita? -Dijo mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Pero al ver que Hermione negaba repetidas veces, con un gesto de terror en sus facciones, el sonrió de medio lado y alzó ambas cejas.

- Desaparezcamos. -Ordenó.

Hermione sin dudar, se dirigió a un pequeño callejón justo detrás de un montón de tiendas sobre cosmética y productos de limpieza. Notando que el rubio la seguía, entró en el, y cuando creyó que estaban en un lugar donde nadie podía verlos, se apoyó en la pared. Al apoyarse, notó un gran dolor en el costado derecho, y enseguida se apartó soltando un gemido de dolor. Draco, que estaba frente a ella, tiro hasta apartarla un poco más de la pared. Alzó un poco la voz para hablar.

- ¿Sabes que no es momento para fingir que te duele la cabeza?

Titubeante, Hermione llevó su mano al lugar que le dolía. Cuando la retiró se pudo ver que estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¡Maldita sangresu…! ¿Qué has hecho? -Miró hacia el lugar donde ella se había apoyado y observó que un par de cristales sobresalían de la pared, clavados, como si de una trampa se tratasen. Soltó un bufido, agarró la mano de Hermione, la que estaba manchada de sangre y se desaparecieron.


	3. No estamos en San Mungo

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 3. No estamos en San Mungo.**

Notó como su cabeza daba mil vueltas, se encontró apoyada contra algo suave, aunque no demasiado blando... algo que le proporcionaba calor. Eso hizo que mantuviese los ojos cerrados un poco más. Soltó un profundo suspiro. Tras eso, escuchó algo a su lado. Alguien movía la pierna con nerviosismo, como si estuviese esperando algo. Eso le hizo recordar lo que había ocurrido. Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó incorporarse, pero sintió un profundo dolor en el costado derecho que hizo que se doblase de nuevo. Ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras dejaba que la chaqueta que le tapaba (Del detalle que no se había percatado) se resbaló y dejase ver su cuerpo semidesnudo. Mantenía el sujetador y casi todo el tronco vendado, hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Se volvió a tumbar mientras un par de rizos se colocaron delante de sus ojos y taparon su visión.

- Ya era hora, Granger.

La fría voz del chico hizo que cada pelo de sus brazos se erizase. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad y lo miró a los ojos. De golpe recordó algo. Agarró lo que antes le tapaba y se cubrió todo lo que pudo, hasta el cuello, mientras notaba como el rubor se colocaba en sus mejillas.

- A buenas horas. ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para taparte? Te he visto todo... – Su voz era melosa, divertida. Sonrió de medio lado al ver lo que provocaron esas palabras en ella. Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza, una fuerza que se notó porque estos comenzaban a coger un tono morado- Bah, era broma, no he visto más allá de lo que tienes libre ahora.

Draco alzó las cejas al ver como Hermione dejó de apretar los labios de golpe pero mantenía ese rubor en sus mejillas. Negó divertido y continuó hablando:

- No sé a quien cojones se le ocurre dejar esa trampa mortal en mitad de un callejón. ¿Ves como tus queridos muggles no son tan buenecitos, Granger? Casi te mata tu propia especie...

- Soy bruja. -Se quejó la castaña- Y no son una especie. Ese término es para animales. -Dijo agarrando con fuerza la chaqueta, agradecida por el calor que desprendía.

-Por eso, Granger... por eso.

Draco estaba sentado en una pequeña banqueta de madera. No llevaba el gran abrigo negro que antes vestía, pues este tapaba el delicado cuerpo de ella. La camisa blanca resaltaba su esbelta y aunque no musculada figura, perfecta. Tenía sobre las piernas la camiseta de la chica, estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¿Porqué... me has salvado, Malfoy? -Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione sin poder ocultar su curiosidad- Quiero decir... ¿porqué no me has dejado morir en ese callejón? No te culparían... es más, no sabrían...

- Para ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, mira que eres tonta. -Le cortó el Slytherin. Notó como sus fríos ojos se aclaraban, estaba relajado, esas preguntas no le incomodaban- Estamos en navidad, y este es tu regalo. -Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, con una mueca burlona en los labios. -Aunque en realidad te hice dos buenos regalos, Granger, no podrás quejarte... el salvarte la vida y mi presencia...

- Gracias.

Dijo Hermione simplemente, sabía que no podía mantener una larga conversación con aquel chico... siempre acababan discutiendo, y es algo que no le apetecía. Solo quería descansar, taparse y curarse para poder averiguar porqué Draco estaba en Londres. Tenía claro que el hecho de haberla salvado no era su regalo de navidad... sino un milagro.

El chico miró a la castaña con dureza, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas palabras, ni siquiera tenía pensado contestar cuando asintió de una forma apenas inmutable con la cabeza. Le importaba una mierda lo que la Gryffindor dijese.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

"Otra vez las malditas preguntas" pensó Draco. ¿Es que no podía agradecérselo y punto? ¿No podía cerrar la maldita boca? Aún así, tenía razón... su historia tendría que salir a la luz tarde o temprano. Él era un chico de clara importancia, el hijo de los Malfoy, el mundo mágico lo echaría en falta después de un par de días sin noticias suyas.

- En una casa.

Respondió con rudeza. Ella lo miró de reojo, sabía que no quería hablar... de todas maneras eso no le hizo callar.

- ¿Estabas aquí antes de que te encontrase?

Draco soltó un gruñido, estaba claramente molesto ante tanta pregunta. Odiaba la curiosidad de la chica, odiaba escucharla... Odiaba haberla salvado sin venir a cuento. Tenía razón, tenía que haberla dejado en mitad del callejón y se habría ahorrado saliva.

- Si logras estar diez minutos en silencio, Granger, te lo contaré... o no.

Hermione tragó saliva disimuladamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el frente. Era una casa antigua, solo unos cuantos rayos de luz iluminaban la estancia. Estaban en mitad de un pasillo... todo parecía estar echo de madera. No había apenas muebles. El sueño, el cansancio y la poca energía que le quedaba hicieron que tras cinco minutos en silencio se quedase profundamente dormida. La última imagen que visualizó, fue la de Draco Malfoy intentando limpiar su camiseta llena de sangre. De su sangre... que casualmente él no había provocado.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me comentan y siguen mi historia... debo decir que eso me motiva un montón, y doy las gracias.


	4. Como huir del destino

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 4. Como huir del destino.**

- ¡Despierta, Granger! ¡Despierta, maldita sea!

Vociferó Draco a la vez que tiraba de su gabardina negra, la cual Hermione agarraba con fuerza. Estaba muerta de frío.

- ¡Joder Granger, tenemos que irnos! ¡Están aquí!

Hermione abrió los ojos con fuerza al escuchar eso último. ¿Quién estaba en esa casa? ¿Los mortífagos? Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a la castaña. Pero si así fuese, Draco no tendría porque alterarse...

- ¡Coño Granger, que te levantes de una vez!

Esta vez si arrancó la gabardina de sus manos y dejó a Hermione con una expresión de completo terror en los labios. Se miró automáticamente, antes estaba semidesnuda, pero esta vez tenía la camiseta que anteriormente vestía puesta y limpia... sin un rastro de sangre. Soltó un profundo suspiro, pero este se quedó a la mitad cuando sintió la fría mano del rubio agarrarla por los hombros y elevarla como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase. La miró con frialdad, una mueca en los labios y dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa, estás sorda?

A Hermione le costó horrores no poner una mueca de dolor cuando hizo que se enderezase con tanta brusquedad, aún le dolía el costado derecho, seguía vendada. Desvió la mirada y dijo con voz ronca, nerviosa:

- ¿Quién está aquí, Malfoy? ¿Van a matarnos?

Malfoy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y cuando creyó que iba a responderle un "Solo a ti." Este sonrió de medio lado.

- En todo caso los mataremos nosotros a ellos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no comprendía nada. De pronto Malfoy dejo de agarrárla por los hombros, con brusquedad, como si le hubiese dado calambre su contacto... no era así. Solo era repugnancia. Aunque la castaña se fijó y buscó la mueca de desagrado en sus labios, esta vez no halló ninguna. No dijo nada.

- Llevan tres malditas semanas de vacaciones y tienen que venir ahora... serán inoportunos...

Gruñó el rubio mientras sacaba la varita. Cuando lo hizo, la agitó con extrema elegancia y sutilidad e hizo que todo se pusiese en orden. Nada de sillas en mitad del pasillo, la persiana completamente bajada y ni un rastro de sangre...

- ¿De quién estás hablan...? -Hermione se calló. Ató cabos de golpe y miró al rubio con cara de enfado- ¡Dime que no estabas de ocupa en una casa muggle!

Malfoy la miró de reojo, nada avergonzado, al contrario. Sonrió de medio lado y dijo.

- Está bien, no. -Dijo con excesiva burla-

Hermione por supuesto no le creyó. Intentó colocarse los brazos sobre las caderas, en jarras, pero el dolor volvió a su costado derecho. Esta vez no logró disimular el gesto de dolor. De pronto se escuchó un ruido. Alguien subía por las escaleras arrastrando una maleta mientras conversaba animadamente con otra persona, a gritos.

- ¡No Lois, luego tengo que sacar a Mickey! ¡Sí, sí, al parque de atrás! Que no... ¡Que no iré al bar, te lo prometo!

Draco se preparó, agarró de la muñeca a Hermione y la colocó detrás de él. Cuando comenzó a verse la persona que subía por las escaleras, Draco alzó la varita.

- ¡Ni una copa, te lo juro! ¿Comprar donuts? ¿Y qué hago con Mick...? ¿¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ!?

Gritó asustado un chico con el pelo color azabache, unas gafas cuadradas y ojos claros.

- ¡Inmovilus!

Gritó Draco de inmediato. Hermione se sorprendió de que el rubio no hubiese lanzado un Crucciatus ni nada por el estilo. Sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Corre, joder!

Hermione por fin reaccionó cuando Malfoy tiró de ella con brusquedad, creyó quedarse con el brazo colgando en ese instante. Corrió bajando por las escaleras, pero cuando éstas acabaron, se intentó soltar de las garras de Draco y dijo apuntando al chico muggle que se mantenía inmóvil alfinal de la escalera:

- ¡Obliviate!

Este hechizo le dio de golpe, haciendo que reaccionase de una vez. Hermione se apresuró y empujó un poco a Draco para que saliesen de la casa. No había nadie. Solo un coche con el maletero abierto, la mujer estaría en la casa, no les había visto. Cuando por fin comenzaron a andar por la calle, Draco miró un par de veces hacia atrás para comprobar que no les seguían. Con la cabeza alta, y un gesto de superioridad en los labios se dirigió a Hermione:

- ¿Viste la cara que puso ese muggle? Debí haberle hecho una foto... -Sonrió con malicia. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eres... eres... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la fantástica idea de ir ahí?

- Te he salvado la vida. -Contestó Draco con voz burlona, como de costumbre- Ya tendrás algo interesante que contarle a tus nietos; El guapísimo y maravilloso Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia, me salvó la vida cuando a un par de idiotas muggles se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de clavar cristales en la pared y dejarlos como trampa para un ratón.

Hermione bufó, pero no dijo nada. Eso complació a Draco, que sonrió con picardía. Pero a la castaña no se le había pasado por alto algo...

- ¿Me vas a decir ya porqué estás aquí? Además de llevar varias semanas... por que dijiste en la casa, de que llevaban de vacaciones tres semanas...

- ¿Me vas a llevar al maldito "montel"?

- Motel.

- Lo que demonios sea.

- Solo si me lo cuentas... y de verdad.

- Venga Granger, se que te encanta pasar tiempo conmigo... pero tengo prisa, ¿sabes?

Hermione rodó los ojos, y se puso delante de él para guiarle el camino. Dispuesta a saber porqué Draco Malfoy estaba en el mundo muggle.


	5. Hogar, dulce hogar

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 5. Hogar dulce hogar...**

Tras caminar pocos minutos que a Draco se le hicieron muy pesados y lentos, llegaron a una pequeña callejuela desierta. Estaba oscureciendo. Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho de la tarde... parecía ser mucho más tarde al fijarse en el establecimiento que se les presentaba enfrente... las paredes eran grises, la pintura estaba desconchada y el se veía el ladrillo por los ronchones que se caían. Un cartel luminoso (a medias) mostraba el nombre de "La Sirena", solo cinco letras lucían de un color rojo parpadeante. Draco no parecía darse cuenta de que ese era su destino, de que ese era el lugar al que habían llegado porque él se lo había pedido... por eso, cuando se dio cuenta, miró a Hermione con una sonrisa tensa y dijo:

- ¿Vamos o qué? No debe estar muy lejos.

- Justo delante tuya.

Respondió la castaña con una ceja alzada. No se perdió ni un detalle de como la sonrisa de Draco se convertía en una mueca de absoluto asco y odio. En ese momento se acordó de la madre de Draco; Narcissa Malfoy... la cual parecía que bajo su refinada nariz siempre se hallaba un olor a calcetín sudado terrible. Olvidó esto último y volvió al mundo en el que se encontraba; Draco había apretado los puños y estaba en mitad de la silenciosa carretera mirando el cartel como si aún no creyese lo que había dicho. Se giró con brusquedad, lanzando una mirada acusadora a la castaña, comprobando que no se reía por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. La sonrisa de Hermione también desapareció de golpe al ver sus fríos ojos azules mirarla con odio. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero sin duda no era algo que realmente le agradase.

Desvió la mirada, percatándose de que una mujer de unos setenta años de edad estaba en la puerta fumando como si la vida le fuese en ello. Estaba en zapatillas de estar por casa, un vestido ligero que asustó a Hermione... estaban en invierno. No pudo aparcar el detalle de que su cara estaba repleta de arrugas, parecía que le hubiesen estirado la piel kilómetros y luego la hubiesen soltado y ésta se hubiese dado de sí. Tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, los cuales eran color negro azabache. El pelo; gris demasiado canoso, estaba recogido en un moño alto. De pronto la mujer dirigió la vista hacia ella. Eso hizo que se sintiese mal al haberle hecho ese examen estético tan poco común de ella. Hermione era muy observadora, pero los pensamientos que había tenido eran de una persona cotilla por naturaleza... La mujer soltó el humo de su cigarro medio desgastado, y en un intento de parecer elegante; se atragantó con el. Comenzó a toser como una descosida. La castaña, aún azorada, avanzó hacia ella dando un par de zancadas, poco a poco dejaba de toser, esa tos no sonaba demasiado bien... La anciana miró a Hermione, y la escudriñó con los ojos. A pesar de tener ese aspecto tan frágil y débil, su tono de voz era el de un camionero:

- ¿Qué buscas aquí, joven? ¿Y ese chico raro te acompaña?

Hermione miró a Draco de reojo, estaba aún con la vista fija en el cartel fluorescente, con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro al recibir la luz del cartel brillaba y parecía más pálido de lo normal.

- Esto... ¿es usted la dueña de este motel…?

Preguntó. Hermione sonrió sin ganas cuando la anciana la miró de arriba a abajo y después asintió:

- Sí, lo soy. Y no quedan habitaciones libres. Largo.

- Esto... a él... -Carraspeó la Gryffindor- lo han mandado aquí... no tiene donde dormir.

- ¿Lo han...?

La mujer cambió de expresión por completo. Sonrió sin ganas dejando ver una dentadura horrible... los dientes descolocados y de color amarillento.

- Soy Stephanie Granlow. Puedes llamarme Nie... ¿Y dices que le mandaron aquí? -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras apagaba lo que le quedaba del cigarro contra la pared de su propio local. Hermione asintió- Bien, bien... -Miró a Draco con una mueca de desagrado en los labios- Jovencito... ven aquí.

Draco miró a la mujer con una cara de odio infinita. Su mueca de asco no podía ser más pronunciada. Un muggle le estaba hablando. Hermione armó la artillería... sabía que en cualquier momento el rubio podría saltar. Para su sorpresa, cuando despertó de sus pensamientos Draco ya estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello... "Tan rápido y silencioso como una serpiente", pensó la castaña.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -Evaluó a Nie sin borrar su típica mueca de asco. Como siempre, mantenía la barbilla alzada en gesto de superioridad.

- Te esperan dentro.

Draco enarcó una ceja al escuchar esto. Hermione frunció el ceño a más no poder.

- Espere... debe de estar equivocada...

Dijo la Gryffindor quizás demasiado alto, nerviosa. No quería perder al Slytherin de vista... a saber lo que podía hacer teniendo la varita en el bolsillo. Se agarró el costado derecho, el cual le dolía ya poco, con suavidad.

- ¿Eres Dragón?

Dijo la anciana. Draco asintió y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la estancia. La mujer lo siguió con gesto de desagrado... si las miradas matasen; ambos estarían despellejados y envueltos en sal. Hermione se quedó en la puerta esperando con curiosidad, ¿quién estaría esperando a Draco en el mundo muggle? Cuando se le acabó la paciencia decidió entrar. Nie se lo negó tajante, pero justo en ese instante Draco se aproximaba por el pasillo con la cara más pálida de lo normal. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiese pasado la mano con nerviosismo varias veces. Salió del motel tras asentir a Nie y me miró con profundo desagrado.

- Espero que no vivas muy lejos y que tu casa sea bonita...

Dijo el rubio. Hermione no comprendía nada, no quería comprenderlo mejor dicho... ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos. De pronto Draco añadió:

- Porque tengo que quedarme estas vacaciones a hacerte compañía por si Santa Claus viene a secuestrarte.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Entendió de primeras lo que quería decir eso, pero se negó y preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz:

- ¿Qué quieres decir...?

- Eso. Que vayas preparando el mejor cuarto que tengas, porque dormiré en el durante estas éstas vacaciones de navidad.


	6. ¡Maldición!

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 6. Maldición.**

- Qué... ¿¡QUÉ!? -Grito Hermione olvidándose de que estaban en un lugar público- No, no, no... ¡Eso es imposible!

Hermione no sabía lo que era peor, si estar gritando como una loca en mitad de la calle, o tener que soportar a Draco Malfoy durante todas las vacaciones de navidad... sí, sí que lo sabía, sin duda era lo último.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger, estás sorda? Que-me-que-do-en-tu-ca-sa. -Comenzó a decir Draco como si a ella le faltase un hervor- ¿Ya? ¿Lo has entendido de una maldita vez?

Hermione comenzó a andar zancadas, no sabía que podía hacer... debía enviar una lechuza urgente a Harry, o a Ron... o a... ¡Dumbledore! Quizás el podría hacer algo.

- Bien, emprendamos la marcha... -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras miraba la fachada del motel, se puso a su lado en un santiamén.

Sin duda alguna la casa de Granger sería muuuucho mejor que esa estúpida ratonera con olor a podrido. Hermione se paró en seco y clavo sus ojos color chocolate en los grises de Draco. Draco enarcó una ceja y Hermione alzó un dedo para clavarlo en su pecho con toda la fuerza posible... para él era un soplido.

- ¿Sabes lo que pensarían mis padres? ¿Sabes que dirían si te traigo "por navidad"? ¡Oh, no! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Sus padres eran tan tradicionales que hasta el ver a Hermione dándole un abrazo a un amigo suponía un fuerte interrogatorio.

- ¿Y qué? Serías la chica más afortunada del mundo... y más de éste.

Draco había chocado contra un hombre que llevaba una botella de vino en la mano.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de su naturaleza y la está poniendo en práctica?

Hermione le ignoró y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la avenida en la que vivía. Se paró entonces para lanzarle una dura mirada de disconformidad a un Draco que alzó la cabeza con altivez.

- Escucha. No puedes quedarte en mi casa, lo siento mucho -Realmente no, no lo sentía- debes volver a... tu casa, con tus padres. Estarán preocupados...

Draco se puso rígido de golpe. Tan rígido que parecía haber crecido cinco centímetros más. Tragó saliva con disimulo y negó una sola vez.

- No, no puedo.

Esas palabras dejaron a Hermione tanto como confundida, como molesta... ¿Por qué narices no podía volver a casa? Mejor dicho... ¿Por qué estaba en Londres? Ya no quería saberlo, estaba cansada de tanta tontería... lo que prometía ser un día estupendo pasó a ser el peor día de su vida. Un infierno. Miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido y se le ocurrió una idea... No le gustaba demasiado, es más, le daba pena... pero... ¿qué podía hacer ella?

- Espera aquí un segundo.

Dijo entonces. Draco alzó ambas cejas y se echó a reír.

- ¿No pensarás abandonarme como un chucho sarnoso? ¿Verdad? Te juro que te enterarás como sea así...

- ¡No, claro que no...! -Dijo la castaña bajando la voz poco a poco. Se le daba fatal mentir. Tragó saliva y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedase quieto. Comenzó a andar hacia su casa. Dio un rodeo por si él le seguía y entonces llegó por fin a su humilde morada.

Soltó un profundo suspiro al abrir la puerta de su casa y sentir el calor de la calefacción encendida. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y cuando estuvo apunto de subir las escaleras para relajarse un poco, escuchó la voz femenina de alguien:

- ¡Hermione, cariño, ya he vuelto de comprar hace un rato! ¡Estoy colocando las cosas en la nevera!

Hermione sintió alivio al escuchar la dulce voz de su madre.

- ¡Vale, mamá!

Gritó y subió a toda prisa por las escaleras. Lo primero que hizo al entrar en su habitación fue quitarse las zapatillas y ponerse unos calcetines con una suela parecida a la de una zapatilla de estar por casa. De lana, de los colores rojo y amarillo. Colores de Gryffindor. Se echó a la cama y cerró los ojos. Estuvo un largo tiempo así, relajada, sin que nada ni nadie le molestasen... pero entonces... algo ocurrió.

DIN-DON.

El timbre sonó. Pegó un salto y dio un grito ahogado, sin pensar:

- ¡Ya voy yo, mamá! ¡No vayas, ya voy!

Sabía quién sería, sabía que el Slytherin no era ni mucho menos tonto... bajó las escaleras con rapidez, agarrando la barandilla para no tropezar, y cuando estuvo apunto de llegar para ver quién había llamado se escuchó su elegante y rastrera voz...

- Usted debe de ser la madre de Hermione. Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy... su novio.

Había llegado tarde.


	7. Bienvenido a la familia

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 7. ¡Bienvenido a la familia!**

Hermione tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared del pasillo para no caer al suelo. Unas fuertes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de su garganta, como si le hubiesen atestado un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, como si un petrificus la hubiese dado de lleno.

- ¡Hermione, cariño, no me habías contado esto!

Gritó de pronto su madre haciendo que despertase del fuerte shock que el Slytherin había provocado. Notó como un par de pasos sordos se aproximaron hacia ella, aún con la mirada en un punto fijo, como si la hubiesen cosido los labios y no pudiese decir una sola palabra. Un brazo se colocó detrás de su espalda; el de su madre.

- Vaya, vaya... es bastante guapo...

Dijo mientras se quitaba el guante de látex que tapaba su mano izquierda. El sonido de este al estirar y soltar hizo que abriese más los ojos y por fin mirase a su madre.

- Pero... mamá... yo...

Sin previo aviso su madre se retiró y se acercó hasta Draco. Adelantó la mano derecha (pues la izquierda la tenía húmeda aunque anteriormente llevase el guante cubriéndola) y el rubio enseguida se la estrechó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Es un placer... ¿Dranco?

- Draco. Draco... Significa dragón en latín -Dijo con gran elegancia, mostrando una parte de sus excelentes dotes... la inteligencia- Y el placer es mío... ¡vaya...! Hermione me dijo que era usted muy guapa, señora Granger... pero parece usted su hermana.

Comenzó el peloteo... Miró a Hermione, que ya había reaccionado. Su mandíbula se había abierto de par en par y tenía los ojos llorosos de rabia.

- Jane, hijo. Llámame Jane... ahora somos de la familia.

Lo dijo con un tonito realmente espeluznante. Hizo que a Hermione se le pusiese la piel de gallina de golpe. Por fin la castaña reaccionó y dio un paso hacia la puerta; donde ambos se decían halagos sin dificultad ninguna. Draco miró a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa de malicia cuando la señora Granger cogió el gran abrigo de Draco y lo colgó en el perchero.

- ¿Y cómo es que vienes aquí en vacaciones? Tengo entendido que poca gente que Hermione conoce vive aquí... ya sabes...

- En el fantástico mundo muggle.

La madre de Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y relajó los hombros. Sonrió con amplitud y asintió con efusividad ante la respuesta del rubio.

- ¡Sí, eso! Ya sabes... hay magos a los que el mundo muggle no le agrada, por lo que los padres de Ronald me contó.

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver que a Draco no se le borraba la sonrisa. Es más, parecía divertirle la situación. El rubio soltó una risa al escuchar lo último que Jane dijo.

- Oh, el señor Weasley... Es una magnífica persona.

La madre de Hermione se separó un poco para entretenerse a colocar un cuadro que estaba torcido sobre la mesita de la entrada, junto al teléfono. Draco aprovechó para hacer una mueca de asco. Odiaba al señor Weasley con toda su alma.

- Lo es. Lo es. Y dime, Drraco... -Pronuncio el nombre como si tuviese dos "R" al principio. Eso a Hermione le recordó a Viktor- ¿Te vas a quedar?

El rubio miró unos segundos al suelo, disfrutando del momento... sabía que Hermione estaría con los nervios a flor de piel.

Hermione intentó aprovechar el momento. Pero justo cuando empezó a decir "No..." Draco se adelantó:

- Me gustaría. Pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad... Jane... -Alzó las cejas, como si necesitase recibir un cumplido por haber dicho bien su nombre y no haberla llamado "Señora Granger". La señora Granger sonrió como respuesta- hay un motel cerca, aunque está a medio derrumbar. Podré instalarme allí.

- ¡Ni soñarlo! -Gritó la señora Granger con todas sus fuerzas. Como si fuese una locura lo que el Slytherin proponía- Eres el novio de mi hija, no puedo dejarte durmiendo en un hotel de mala muerte... No me lo perdonaría. Además, a George le hará mucha ilusión el conocerte...

Le lanzó una mirada de aprobación a Hermione, suspicaz y después se enganchó del brazo de Draco para que entrase.

- ¿Dónde tienes las maletas?

- En ese caso... en el motel. Iré a buscarlas.

- ¡Adjudicado!

Vociferó la señora Granger y después comenzó a reír mientras soltaba el brazo de Draco. Comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo hasta la cocina para continuar con sus labores mientras decía "Que bien, que bien... que ilusión le hará a George. ¡Y por navidad! ¡Conocerá a toda la familia!"

Hermione estaba roja. Era una mezcla de vergüenza e ira. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese sucio rastrero a liar la que había liado?

- Pues eso Granger... iré a por las maletas.

Dijo Draco con un tono despreocupado, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada antes. ¡Como si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente bochornoso para ella!

- ¡Ah, no, yo te acompaño!

Hermione ya había agarrado a Draco del brazo y abierto la puerta. Ahora tiraba de él hacia el exterior de la casa para ir a por las maletas que sentenciarían que Draco Malfoy iba a dormir en la habitación de al lado de su casa de Londres.


	8. Granger, cierra el pico

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA JK. ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 8. Granger, cierra el pico.**

Salieron de la bonita casa de los Granger, Hermione tirando del brazo del rubio y este último con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Había logrado encontrar un lugar donde instalarse hasta… hasta que todo pasase. Y lo mejor de esto es que también había logrado fastidiar a la castaña. Eso le hacía realmente feliz.

De pronto Draco se paró y tiró de su brazo, soltándose. Hermione colocó los brazos en jarras, iba a darle una larga y aburrida charla que Draco se pasaría por las narices. Como siempre.

- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡¿Hasta en vacaciones pretendes arruinarme la vida?!

Draco no borró esa sonrisa pícara ni un segundo. Como disfrutaba escuchando sus gritos de fastidio, ese tonito tan horrible para él era como un helado un día de fuerte verano.

- Pero como te gusta exagerar, Granger... Si van a ser las mejores vacaciones de tu vida… Basta con que esté yo.

- ¿Cómo vas a convivir con mis padres… mi familia… mi mundo… si les odias? ¡Es malo hasta para ti!

- Tú no lo entiendes Granger. Vamos a por las maletas.

- Malfoy, ¿Por qué narices estás haciendo esto?

Draco alzó la cabeza cuando Hermione formuló esa pregunta. ¿Era hora de responderla? No, claro que no… su orgullo caería en picado. Y él era realmente orgulloso… Si su orgullo rozase el suelo podrían acabar muy mal parados.

- Porque mis padres se han ido de vacaciones y mi enorme mansión me aburre. Tan vacía, solitaria…

- ¡MALFOY!

- Es cierto Granger, me abruma no tener a nadie con quien meterme.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Esa conversación no iba a llevar a nada. En ese momento Draco aprovechó y comenzó a andar rumbo al motel, para recoger las maletas. Tras unos segundos Hermione lo siguió, con la cara aún roja de ira… no había terminado.

- ¿Y puedes explicarme porque le has dicho a mi madre que somos… somos…?

- ¿Novios?

- Exactamente.

- Mira Granger, es más fácil que un muggle te abra la puerta si hay "cariño y amor" entre medias.

El tono del Slytherin al pronunciar esas dos palabras se volvió agresivo, las dijo escupiéndolas prácticamente. Como cuando nombraba a Potter…

- Así de débiles sois. Así de…

- ¡Si vas a quedarte en mi casa deberás controlarte!

- ¿Vas a darme órdenes, sangre sucia?

Hermione apretó los labios al escuchar esas dos palabras, pero no se rindió y aguantó la mirada.

- Está bien. Pero sólo porque no quiero hacerme el desayuno yo solito o lavarme la ropa.

Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro y negó despacio. Eso había sido un "acepto" aunque le doliese. No podía hacer nada y lo sabía. Si a Draco Malfoy se le mete algo en la cabeza… no te pongas por medio para frenarle los pies. Puedes salir herido.

- ¿Has terminado de ser mi madre por un maldito momento? Tenemos que recoger las puñeteras maletas.

Sin añadir nada más, Draco se dirigió al motel y una malhumorada Hermione tras él.

_¡Siento la tardanza! He estado algo liada con exámenes y demás… no os preocupéis que la historia va a tener un final aunque tarde en continuar los capítulos._

_Gracias a toda la gente que lo lee, ¡De veras!_

_Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo… ¡Un beso, nos vemos!_


	9. En la habitación de al lado

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 9. En la habitación de al lado.**

Nie se encontraba, como de costumbre, fuera de su puesto de trabajo, tras el mostrador del casi derruido motel. Seguía con ese vestido fresco, las zapatillas de estar por casa... pero había sustituido el cigarro por una botella de whisky ahora medio vacía. A pesar del estado de la botella, la vieja mujer parecía encontrarse perfectamente, pues nada más ver a Hermione y a Draco les dedicó una de sus horribles sonrisas deformes. Esperó a que ellos mismos se aproximasen, y cuando lo hicieron ella fue la primera en hablar.

- Habéis tardado demasiado... ¿Complicaciones?

- Si eso implica que te abandonen como a un chucho en mitad de un lugar que no conoces… puede que sí - Contestó Draco como el que escucha llover. Hermione había bajado un poco la cabeza debido a la culpabilidad, sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de todos los problemas en los que el Slytherin había traído consigo.

- Vengo a por las maletas.

Dijo el Slytherin alzando ligeramente las cejas, mirando la botella de whisky de reojo. Nie alzó esta misma y se la llevó a los labios, dio un leve trago y asintió.

- Están ahí mismo. - Respondió la mujer dejando claro que ella no iba a cargar con dichas maletas. El rubio miró a Hermione como diciendo; "¿A qué esperas?" pero ella ignoró esa mirada y esperó a que Draco cogiese las maletas, que así hizo con una exageradísima mueca de asco en los labios.

Había algo raro en todo esto... tan solo había dos maletas negras medianas, demasiadas pocas para la cantidad de cosas que Malfoy poseía en su enorme mansión. Hermione no comentó nada, tan solo observó cada movimiento del chico y esperó para marcharse de una vez por todas. Estaba agotada, el día la había dejado absolutamente muerta... Pero aún quedaba algo que tenía que hacer... En cuanto ambos se despidieron de Nie, Hermione con educado "Hasta luego" y Draco con un seco movimiento de cabeza, se dirigieron de nuevo a la residencia de los Granger. A mitad del camino Hermione decidió poner las cosas claras, quería saber porque narices Draco tenía que quedarse en su casa esas vacaciones...

- Malfoy - Se puso delante del chico para así cortarle el paso y que no hiciese algo obvio... ignorarla - Antes me dijiste... que me contarías porqué estás en Londres...

- Y soy un hombre de palabra, Granger. - Respondió él con cierta arrogancia - pero no te dije que te lo contaría ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Hermione apretó los labios fastidiada, frunció el ceño mosqueada y clavó sus ojos color chocolate en los azul iceberg de Draco.

- Por favor.

Draco soltó aire por la nariz. La verdad que estaba hasta las narices de tanta pregunta...

- ¿Con quien hablaste dentro de ese motel?

"Joder con Granger... se da cuenta de todo..." pensó Draco.

- El idiota de Dumbledore me ha obligado a quedarme en tu casa, Granger, ¿Vas a cuestionar a un profesor...? Peor... ¿Al director...?

Draco alzó ambas cejas esperando la respuesta de la Gryffindor. Ella le miraba perpleja, sin saber que decir, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una ligera, apenas perceptible, mueca en los labios.

- ¿Porqué? - Soltó por fin Hermione en voz baja, casi un susurro -

- Un momento, Granger, yo no te prometí que te contaría todo hoy.

Sin más dilaciones, el rubio esquivó a Hermione y comenzó a caminar a casa de los Granger.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Jane, la señora Granger, cogió las maletas de Draco y las subió a su nuevo cuarto.

- Mira, es mi nuevo elfo doméstico…

Susurró Draco a Hermione cuando hizo esto, para molestar obviamente. Hermione le dedico una mirada de profundo odio y se encerró en su cuarto.

La señora Granger también les subió la cena a cada uno de ellos a sus habitaciones con la excusa de que "Estaban agotados".

Ya era tarde, más de la una de la madrugada cuando Hermione terminó de escribir su mala experiencia del día en su diario. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante el día... Draco Malfoy estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, ni más ni menos... Menudas vacaciones le esperaban.

Siento la tardanza del nuevo capítulo, pero es imposible encontrar un hueco libre ni en vacaciones... ¡Tengo mucho que estudiar! Continuaré con el fic poco a poco, ¡pero prometo que continuaré! Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Cómo creéis que va a continuar? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Gracias por leerlo. 3


	10. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

El sueño de Draco era de lo más extraño. Ruidos, como de campanas o chinchines, retumbaban en su cabeza, y cada vez con más fuerza. Una voz salió de entre la oscuridad, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se llenase de nieve; un cielo azul claro, los copos caían sobre la negra gabardina y...

_...Dashing through the snow_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_O'er the fields we go_

_Laughing all the way_

_Bells on bob tails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to laugh and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight..._

- ¡BUEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS! - Una voz masculina, alegre, le despertó de golpe haciendo que se incorporase con brusquedad entre las sábanas. Con la mirada perdida, sin saber muy bien donde apoyarla, buscó de donde provenía esa voz. Miró hacia la derecha...

_¡Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way!_

Miró a la izquierda tras comprobar que nadie había... y...

- ¡Muchacho, es hora de levantarse!

Unos ojos verdes, muy muy próximos al rostro del chico hicieron que abriese los ojos desmesuradamente y se echase hacia atrás de un brinco.

- ¡Draco, Draaaaco! ¡El novio de mi preciosa Hermione... soy George, es un placer...! ¡OH, ESTA PARTE ME ENCANTA! ¡A day or two ago I thought I'd take a ride, and soon Miss Fanny Bright...! - El hombre comenzó a tararear mientras movía el dedo índice de un lado hacia otro, velozmente, con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estiró una mano con rapidez hacia el rubio y sin pedir permiso la estrechó con la pálida del joven - ¡Me alegra que al fin te hayas decidido a aparecer por aquí, muchacho!

Una risita forzada a ocultarse le obligó a ladear la cabeza hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Hermione estaba ahí, con el pantalón del pijama, una camiseta de lana y perfectamente peinada y despejada. A Hermione parecía hacerle mucha gracia la forma en la que su padre estrechaba la mano de Draco, parecía que de un momento a otro el brazo del Slytherin saldría volando y se quedaría con este en la mano. Esto obligó a Draco a reaccionar. Con un movimiento seco soltó la mano de George y carraspeó para hablar.

- El placer es mío... suegro.

La risa de Hermione se atragantó de pronto, y empezó a toser ocultándose la cara con las manos. Eso le arrancó a Draco la primera sonrisa ladeada del día. George parecía más que satisfecho con la respuesta del rubio... El hombre, aparentemente joven, con el pelo algo rizado y marrón como el de su hija, se aproximó un poco para susurrarle algo a Draco... Algo que Hermione escuchó perfectamente.

- ¿Sabes? Llegué a pensar que a mi palomita le daba vergüenza el presentarme ante su novio... No quiero abochornarla, pero mi Hermy es muy... precavida en estas cosas.

Draco pudo ver como Hermione se cruzaba de brazos en la puerta, apoyada en el marco de esta. Tenía el ceño realmente fruncido y los labios se habían convertido en una fina línea debido a que los apretaba con fuerza.

- Oh, no, señor... dudo que a su... palomita... le importe tal cosa... Es usted muy simpático.

Draco lanzó una mirada divertida a la castaña, que había optado por apretar los puños y encogerse un poco para que no se pudiese ver el rubor de sus mejillas. Hermione odiaba sonrojarse, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Pero George siquiera hizo caso a las palabras del Slytherin, parecía haber encontrado algo más interesante en lo que fijarse... y miraba hacia la pared de la habitación. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos y de golpe empezó a cantar de nuevo:

- ¡I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need...!

El padre de Granger empezó a bailar en el sitio durante un par de segundos, pero poco a poco esos pasos fueron convirtiéndose en vueltas torpes, y un movimiento de cabeza de lo más sesentero... hasta que salió de la habitación con ese mismo ritmo. Draco lo miró todo el rato atónito.

- ¡Jane, cariño! ¿Podrías subir la música? - Pidió a gritos mientras se le escuchaba bajar las escaleras hasta el piso inferior, parecía que un terremoto se avecinaba.

Draco trató de ignorar de una vez por todas al chiflado del padre de Granger y miró a la chica con seriedad, una mirada profundamente lasciva.

- ¿Lo utilizaron como algún tipo de conejillo de indias en un experimento para mongolos y se quedó así para siempre? Ahora comprendo porqué tú has salido como eres. - Draco parecía hablar completamente en serio, pero entonces una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó sobre sus perfectos labios. - ¿Eh... Hermy? - Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más y se adentró en la habitación con los labios torcidos y las manos en las caderas, en forma de jarra.

- Para ya. - Trató de susurrar la castaña, pero salió demasiado forzado, estaba molesta... como siempre que tenía cerca al rubio. - Deberías hacer un esfuerzo y no meterte con ellos mientras estés aquí, Draco. - Draco... Había dicho Draco y no Malfoy. Se quedó en absoluto silencio, y él la acompañó en esto. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, ambas miradas eran un choque explosivo de emociones escondidas, emociones ocultas tras una gran cantidad de orgullo y rencor. Hermione apretó los labios y suspiró - En serio, yo...

- Cállate ya, Granger, y deja de mirarme tanto que vas a desgastarme.

Hermione dio un respingo de pronto y alzó la vista. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado embelesada mirando el hueco del cuello y las clavículas de Draco, que era fácilmente visible ya que el pijama negro de tercio pelo tenía un cuello bastante abierto. Se volvió a sonrojar Hermione, pero Draco sonrió con suficiencia y observó como la castaña salía de la habitación con paso medianamente rápido. Solo había dado dos pasos cuando escuchó la voz del rubio decir algo:

- Ah, y bonito pijama.

Eso hizo que Hermione se sonrojase más aún, si es que podía, y que acelerase el paso hacia las escaleras.

- ¡El desayuno está listo, tortolitos!

Se escuchó gritar a Jane con una voz cantarina desde el piso de abajo. Las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado.

_¡Hola! Bueno, para empezar siento la tardanza del siguiente capítulo. Tardo muchísimo tiempo en renovar, pero creo que al menos continúo, tal y como prometí ^^ En fin, que espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, y me gustaría que lo comentáseis si es así ^^ _

_¿Cómo creéis que se soportarán estos dos toooodas las vacaciones? Dad vuestra opinión y sugerirme lo que deseéis :3 ¡Saludos, y gracias por leerlo!_


	11. Qué complicado es ser un Malfoy

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 11. Qué complicado es ser un Malfoy.**

Era un día distinto. Era el día en el que Draco Malfoy trataba de incorporarse al mundo muggle. Un día... Nadie podría haber imaginado aquel día, siquiera Hermione. La castaña optó por coger el desayuno y llevarlo fuera, comerlo por el camino, cosa que no le gustó demasiado a George que deseaba enseñarles un nuevo paso para la coreografía de "Jingle Bells ". Jane había besado al rubio en la frente justo antes de que ambos salieran por patas de la estancia. Hermione tenía planes, y entre todos esos planes se encontraba el deseo ferviente de saber porqué diablos Malfoy se había tenido que instalar en su hogar.

- ¿Dónde me llevas con tanta prisa, Granger? ¿Estamos simulando a Potter cuando ve a un dementor? Y, ¿Por qué no me sueltas de una vez? Me vas a pegar algo.

Hermione siquiera le había dado una explicación al Slytherin sobre el lugar al que iban. La castaña soltó de inmediato la mano del hurón, como quien mete la mano en el fuego y la retira. Aprovechó el para abrocharse la gabardina, y una vez lo hizo, se pasó una mano por el pelo, hacia atrás, para peinarlo. Era cierto que Draco había abandonado hacía ya tiempo el repeinarse hacia atrás, pero aún así le gustaba darle un toque formal a su cabello para así imponer un poco más y mostrar más elegancia.

- Toma. Y no te metas con Harry, Malfoy. – Dijo Hermione a la par que abría la bolsa de desayuno que había cogido veloz antes de salir de su casa esquivando a sus padres, con dos cruasanes de chocolate. Con el ceño fruncido miró al rubio, que miraba el bollo con cara de profundo asco.

- ¿Pretendes cebarme? Un desayuno no es un verdadero desayuno sin zumo de piña.

Y tras eso, le dio un bocado al cruasán y se paró, indicando que no continuaría caminando si no obtenía lo que quería: zumo de piña. Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio y suspiró. Se aproximó dando grandes zancadas a una cafetería que se encontraba a escasos tres metros de distancia de donde se habían parado, y salió con el zumo en un vaso de plástico.

- Ten… - Dijo con fastidio, alargando la vocal. En cuanto vio la mirada del rubio abrió mucho la boca para quejarse - ¡No me daban la copa, lo he intentado! ¡No me dejaban irme con la copa de cristal! – Se justificó de inmediato. Aquello pareció hacerle gracia al rubio, que había terminado el cruasán y cogía con gesto de completa diversión el vaso de plástico.

- Me lo beberé rápido, porque si alguien me ve, Granger, te prometo que hago que cada vez que estornudes te salga zumo de piña por la nariz.

Y así hizo. Con el dedo meñique ligeramente estirado, y no de una forma forzada, bebió el zumo de piña. Se lo devolvió con brusquedad, haciendo que Hermione se quedase atrás cuando el rubio comenzó a caminar de nuevo como si supiese hacia donde iban.

- ¡Malfoy, para, no sabes donde vamos! ¡Además, tenemos que hablar los términos de la estancia!

Al principio pareció que el Slytherin iba a ignorarla completamente, como de costumbre, pero al mencionar lo de los términos se paró, y seguidamente se giró con una ceja suavemente alzada.

- … Términos. – Dijo alzando la cabeza con arrogancia. Una sonrisa ladeada, burlesca, se situó en los finos labios del chico. - ¿Has dicho términos? ¿Qué términos piensas ponerme? ¿Vas a hacer que te saque dos veces al día con correa, y que a tus padres les alimente como mínimo otras tres veces al día?

- ¡¿Puedes dejar de meterte con mis padres?! ¡Te están ofreciendo un lugar donde dormir!

- Lugar que yo no he pedido…

- ¿Y porqué sigues aquí? ¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte, Malfoy!

- Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? –Dijo Hermione al ver que Draco había hablado de inmediato, muy seguro de sí mismo. Parecía que al fin podría saber algo sobre porqué se encontraba en Londres, y porqué tenía que quedarse todas las vacaciones en su casa. - ¿Cómo que Dumbledore?

- Pues eso, Granger. Dumbledore me obliga a quedarme aquí. ¿Acaso pensabas que llevo soñando con esto desde primero, como tú hacías? No me hagas reír… Ver todas las mañanas tu fea cara no es que sea de mi agrado precisamente.

- Dumbledore. ¿Pero porqué? – Se precipitó a preguntar Hermione, buscando conocer todo aquello que deseaba haber escuchado desde el primer momento en el que se encontró con el Slytherin en mitad de la plaza, mientras observaba el guiñol… y se reía de ella frente a todo el mundo, y hacía que pasara vergüenza… Esas cosas agradables que Draco hacía siempre referido a ella o, normalmente, a quienes consideraba inferiores.

- No me deja volver a casa. Mi padre tiene algunos asuntos pendientes en los que no quieren que me entrometa. Y mi madre ha decidido que lo mejor para mantenerme alejado de todo eso es quedándome aquí, contigo. ¿Desde cuando mi madre tiene ideas tan malas?

"Mortífagos. Señor Tenebroso. Bellatrix Lestrange. Guerra. Antebrazo…"

- Draco. – Hermione se había quedado completamente quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Alzó la vista para mirar al rubio, que no contestaba. - ¿Va todo bien…? – Musitó. Aquello logró desconcertar a ambos, y fue más que palpable. Draco no podía apartar su gélida mirada de los ojos de la castaña, y no luchaba por mostrar algo en su rostro. Estaba desconcertado. Por otra parte, Hermione había llamado por su nombre a Malfoy sin siquiera darse cuenta, y le había preguntado, se había interesado por él de alguna forma.

- No es asunto tuyo. – Respondió arrastrando las palabras, en voz hosca y segura. Se giró de golpe para que no viera como apretaba los dientes hasta casi el punto de chirriar. Hermione tardó en reaccionar, pestañeando varias veces. Volvió a alcanzarle, y cuando lo hizo no dijo nada. Sabía lo que había hecho mal.

- Perdona, yo…

- Cierra el pico y dime donde vamos, Granger. – Seguía sin mirarla, con los ojos fijos enfrente, sin agachar la cabeza. Hermione notó el brillo en éstos y apretó los labios, arrepentida de lo que había ocurrido… A veces esas cosas salían solas de ella.

- A comprarte ropa. No has traído demasiada y mi madre me ha dado dinero para que te compres al menos un par de camisas y pantalones…

Una fortísima carcajada hizo que Hermione alzase la cabeza y le mirase. El rubio parecía pasárselo en grande. El ceño de Hermione fue frunciéndose, hasta que la típica postura de "madre" se adueñó de ella: también se había cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – Se quejó al fin. Draco apartaba un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, exagerando más si cabía.

- ¿Invitarme? ¿Vas tú a invitarme? ¡Por Merlín, Granger, y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más graciosa!

- ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? Has traído pocas maletas y...

- No necesito de tu caridad. Tengo dinero. Una de las maletas solo estaba llena de el, y del muggle, además…

- Libras. Libra esterlina.

- Lo que demonios sea, Granger. El caso es que tengo dinero de sobra como para comprarme cien trajes de la tienda más cara a la que puedas llevarme… Que por cierto, ¿Cuál es?

- Mmm… ¿Gucci? Creo que es la más cara del mundo, además.

- Pues vamos, Granger, que empiezas a aburrirme.

Hermione se sentía soberanamente extraña en aquel lugar. La tienda era enorme, repleta de espejos, de luces tenues en ciertos lugares, y en otros repletos de luces y cristales. No se atrevía casi a mirar los precios, pues cada vez que el rabillo del ojo le jugaba una mala pasada y se desviaba a uno de éstos, sentía un vuelco en el estómago que casi le producía arcadas. Se sentó en uno de los sillones aterciopelados cercanos al mostrador y aguardó a que el rubio saliera. Escuchaba de lejos a la mujer de la tienda alabar cuan bien le quedaba la ropa, lo atractivo que se sentía e, incluso, como le preguntaba indirectamente que si tenía novia, o que si Hermione lo era. Tardó cosa de 20 minutos en salir el chico con tres bolsas llenas. Había comprado dos trajes (uno negro y otro gris) unas cinco camisas (dos blancas, dos negras y una azul oscura), tres corbatas (roja, negra y verde oscura) y un par de zapatos negros, que, a juzgar por su precio, parecían ser de piel de… algún tipo de ser vivo. Aquello le hizo negar a Hermione, ofuscada.

Draco fue directo a darle las bolsas, pero Hermione previó el movimiento y se apartó a tiempo, dirigiéndose directamente a la salida.

- Granger, ¿No harás que cargue con todo esto, verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy. Yo no soy tu sirviente.

- Le diré a tu madre que me has hecho llevar todo esto con el grave problema de cervicales que tengo…

El tono de lástima fingida no hizo que Hermione se echase hacia atrás y le ofreciese ayuda, por el contrario, le hizo resoplar. "¿Cómo puede ser tan teatrero?"

- ¿Y ahora donde vamos?

- ¿A dónde? ¡A casa, por supuesto! Me temo que tendremos visita cuando lleguemos…

Eso último lo dijo en voz baja, casi rezando para que no acertase en ello. No quería que nadie conociese a Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos, que Draco conociese a sus seres queridos y… con el apelativo de "novio".

- Espero que al menos tengas alguna prima atractiva en esa familia rara que tienes…

Y se marcharon, escuchando como los dependientes de la cara tienda les despedían con una sonrisa de lo más amplia en los labios. "Ha pagado todo en efectivo" dijo asombrada la mujer que le atendió en los cambiadores, la tonta que no tardó en alabarle… Ambos los habían escuchado: Hermione rodó los ojos y la sonrisa de Draco se amplió con una autosuficiencia casi enfermiza.


	12. Qué raros son los muggles

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 12. Qué raros son los muggles.**

Llamaron al teléfono móvil de Hermione. Una melodía poco atractiva hizo que Hermione abriese mucho los ojos. Era su madre. Lo cogió de inmediato, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- Dime, mamá… - Dijo con voz tranquila, pausada, muy baja. Odiaba a la gente que gritaba por el teléfono; por ejemplo su madre.

- ¡Hermione, hija, daros prisa en llegar! La señora Hudston está esperando con el pequeño Timmy a que lleguéis, dice que quiere conocer a Draco.

- ¿La señora Huds…? ¿Cómo se ha enterado de…? – Resopló con fuerza, retirando un poco el teléfono. Los gritos de Timmy parecían brotar del teléfono. El niño decía cosas inteligibles y no la señora Hudston de fondo le pedía que parase quieto

- Timmy, ¿Quieres hablar con Hermione?

- Clar… - No le dio tiempo siquiera a contestar, el niño le había usurpado el puesto a la señora Granger y hablaba con voz gritona y bastante… complicada de entender a causa del aparato dental. - ¡Hola Herms! ¿Sigues igual de fea que cuando te fuiste al colegio? – Siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar a la castaña cuando comenzó a reírse - ¡Si no vienes ya pondré yo la estrella del árbol de navidad! – Y antes de colgar escuchó el desagradable sonido de la burla; Timmy seguramente había llenado de babas el teléfono de su madre al hacer una pedorreta.

Hermione colgó, negando despacio, rodando los ojos divertida, y cuando guardó el teléfono móvil volvió al mundo real. Malfoy miraba el bolsillo de la Gryffindor con ojos como platos, y no tardó en alzar la mirada buscando una respuesta sin necesidad de pedirla.

- Es cierto. – Recordó Hermione – No sabes lo que es un teléfono móvil…

- No te las des de marisabidilla, Granger. Claro que no sé que demonios es ese cacharro muggle ni porqué se escuchaba a alguien gritar desde el interior de él.

- Un móvil es un teléfono portátil… Es decir, que no necesita un cable para poder ser utilizado.

- ¿Y un teléfono es…? No conozco esos trastos, asimílalo.

- Bueno, sirve para poder hablar con una persona que está a distancia.

- Menuda tontería… En fin, vuestro pequeño cerebro no da para más, todo el mundo sabe eso.

- ¡No empecemos, Malfoy!

Una carcajada divertida salió de entre los labios del chico de inmediato. Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Hermione. Draco rodó los ojos, indicando lo poco que le agradaba ese lugar.

- Y ahora el rarito de tu padre y la sumisa de tu madre vendrán a alabarme… Menos mal que tengo paciencia, Granger, deberías estar conforme.

- Mi madre no es sumisa. Y mi padre es muy normal, Malfoy. ¿Podrías dejar de una maldita vez de meterte con ellos…?

Hermione abrió la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una profunda mirada de odio al rubio, que sonreía a más no poder. Parecía encantarle molestar a Hermione, es más, a la mínima, buscaba algo para hacerlo. También era cierto que Hermione era demasiado fácil de enervar…

- ¡MIONEEEEEEEEE!

Una voz infantil golpeó los oídos de ambos, haciendo que sus gestos mutasen a una confusión más que palpable. Los pequeños brazos del niño rodearon el cuerpo de Hermione en forma de abrazo, pero Hermione no parecía estar muy contenta con eso, pues intentó retirarlo con sutileza mientras sonreía de manera forzada.

Malfoy desde una perspectiva trasera se percató de porqué trataba de retirarle; el niño estaba pellizcándole el trasero a la castaña.

- Pues sigues igual de fea… No sé como te has echado novio, Mione, con esos pelos…

Draco que había mantenido una ceja alzada ante la escenita, poco a poco fue mostrando una sonrisa ladeada, muy suave. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo para presentarse.

-Yo tampoco sé como he accedido a ello.

Se presentó el hurón al niño, en tono bajo. Timmy se separó de la castaña con el fin de ver al fin al chico que se había dirigido a él. Así hizo, y observó que tenía la mano derecha adelantada en su dirección con el fin de que la estrechase. Timmy, en vez de hacer esto, le dio un suave golpe con los nudillos.

- ¡No seas antiguo! – Se quejó entonces – Solo los carcamales se presentan mediante estrechamientos de mano, ¡Y no somos carcamales! ¿O sí lo eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eh, Mione? ¿Cuántos años tiene tu novio? – Aquello empezó a hacerle cada vez menos gracia al Slytherin, que se había vuelto a incorporar. Lo cierto es que sí, se metía con Hermione, pero al parecer se metía con todo el mundo.

Timmy tendría unos 7 años de edad. Llevaba el pelo corto, castaño, acabado en un pequeño tupé en punta que indicaba que hacía poco que se había quitado la gorra (girada). Tenía pecas por toda la cara, los ojos azules, claros, los labios muy carnosos y aparato. Era bajito, le llegaba a Hermione a penas por la cintura, y vestía ropa ancha; vaqueros y sudadera verde.

- Tiene mi edad… - Hermione dudaba. No sabía si su cumpleaños había pasado ya, y aunque tenía todas las papeletas por las fechas en las que se encontraban, no quería meter la pata.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mione? ¿No recuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños…? Vas a abrir la primera discusión de pareja a éste paso…

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio al Slytherin y entrecerró los ojos, hasta que Timmy tiró de la mano de la castaña con el fin de guiarle al salón. Draco les siguió nada más quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo de la percha de la entrada. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se asomó a la misma estancia. Al parecer se había entretenido en montar el árbol de navidad mientras ambos se paseaban por las calles de Londres. Era un árbol normal… solo que no poseía muñecos que se movían, ni serpentina que flotaba en el aire, ni nieve cayendo por encima de él…

- ¡Hermione, querida! ¡Por Dios santísimo, pero que novio tan guapo tienes! Espero que aún no…

- ¡NO! – Contestaron madre e hija a la vez. Hermione se había sonrojado hasta la médula, y los ojos de Jane parecían estar a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Ambas miraban a aquella mujer, larguirucha, de unos 40 años, vestida muy elegante pero… de manera bastante antigua, repleta de floriponcios y una falta casi rozando los tobillos. Se colocó las gafas redondas que colgaban de una cadena alrededor de su cuello, se pasó una mano por su corto pelo negro, por los hombros, muy lacio y algo grasiento, y observó a Draco. El rubio se mantuvo quieto, con gesto totalmente pasivo mientras que aquella mujer le miraba de arriba abajo, haciéndole un completo escáner físico.

- ¿No vais a presentarnos?

Dijo la mujer entonces, mirando a Jane de reojo. Ésta de inmediato asintió y trató de evitar mirar a su hija, que seguía roja como un tomate, de la mano del pequeño Timmy.

- Por supuesto, Maggie. Éste es Draco, el novio de mi hija Hermione… Draco, ella es… Maggie Hudston la… vecina de al lado.

- ¡Casi somos familia, querida, no digas esas cosas!

Corrió hacia Draco y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. El Slytherin se obligó a sonreír, confuso por todo aquello. Una vez dejó de agitarle la mano, se pasó una mano por el pelo color platino, echándolo hacia atrás.

- Es un placer, señora Hudston. – Dijo el Slytherin, avivando su forma de ser elegante, forzada, esa que lograba molestar a todo Gryffindor y a parte de las demás casas, incluida Slytherin.

- Oh, no, no, el placer es mío, Draco… Mmmm… Eres muy guapo… Y pareces tener dinero según tu forma de vestir – Seguía analizando cada parte del chico. Cuando vio las bolsas de la entrada abrió mucho los ojos - ¡Dios mío, eres rico, muchacho! ¡Vas a sacarno… sacarlos de la pobreza! Menuda suerte has tenido, Hermione, menuda suerte…

El ego de Draco Malfoy comenzó a avivarse. Alzó la cabeza y dejó que una sonrisa ladeada se situase sobre sus labios. La señora Granger entonces reaccionó, agarró de la mano a Timmy para que dejase a Hermione y le susurró que le ayudase.

- Bueno… Nosotros vamos a subir las bolsas, ¿Verdad Timmy?

- ¡Pero yo quiero estar con Mione y con su novio! ¡No voy a dejar que le clave la espada como a la señorita Thompson cuando viene el conserje del colegio! ¡No deja de quejarse de ello y por los gritos que pega parece que le hace daño! Y no pienso permitir que nadie haga daño a Mione…

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya, ya, Timmy, haz caso a Jane, cariño, déjanos solos!

Y así hizo el pequeño Timmy. Subieron a dejar las bolsas y, al parecer, también a colocar todo lo que habían comprado en el armario de la habitación donde Draco dormía. El señor Granger no estaba por ningún lado.

Maggie se había sentado en la butaca frente a ellos. No tardó en sacar un cigarro, con parsimonia, y lo colocó sobre sus labios. Ambos se quedaron mirando a la mujer, cada cual con su gesto típico; Draco con una ceja suavemente alzada, y Hermione… bueno, más que típico, con gesto de horror. Encendió el cigarro y lo adelantó para ofrecérselo al rubio.

- Es muy amable, pero no fumo.

- Mejor. – Contestó de inmediato la mujer. Ya no parecía tan simpática, su expresión era severa, y ahora en vez de hacer un escáner físico, parecía juzgarle con la mirada, y eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. – Bueno, Draco… Creo que sabes que eres el primer novio que Hermione tiene, ¿Verdad? – Dejó que el humo saliese por su boca, de manera aparentemente sensual… Pero de una mujer tan poco atractiva como ella, parecía algo ridículo – Por lo que sabes que Hermione no ha estado nunca con un hombre… ¿No?

- ¿Quiere preguntarme si nos hemos acostado ya? – Se adelantó el rubio, sin pelos en la lengua. Un chirrido indicó que una de las sillas había sido retirada, y el segundo ruido indicó que Hermione se había sentado. Seguía roja. Alzó la cabeza, pero las palabras no le salían a causa del bochorno – Nos hemos besado, incluso hemos…

- ¡QUE ESTOY AQUÍ! – Se quejó entonces la castaña dando un grito. Maggie apagó el cigarro contra el suelo de la estancia.

- Deja de sulfurarte, Hermione. Lo único que no quiero es que acabes con un bombo tan joven. Como ya has podido comprobar, sus padres no se preocupan demasiado por esas cosas… Ya sabes.

- Usaremos protección, no se preocupe. – El atrevimiento del chico confundía a la mujer, pero no por ello se molestaba. Se puso en pie y se aproximó al hurón, que le mantenía la mirada… Parecía tan serio… Pero en el fondo quería romper a reír a carcajadas debido a la situación. "Granger estará pasando más vergüenza que en toda su vida…"

- Está bien, está bien… ¡Timmyyyyyyyyyy, nos vamos, cariño! – De nuevo se transformó. La mujer se acercó a Draco y comenzó a besuquearle la cara. El rubio hizo una mueca de asco, pero por respeto… no se apartó. – Ha sido un placer, joven Draco. ¿Draco qué más…?

- Draco Malfoy, a su servicio, señora Hudston.

La mujer asintió y no tardó en agarrarle la mano a su hijo con el fin de marcharse, pero el pequeño Timmy tenía algo más que hacer antes de salir de la casa de los Granger.

- Mione… Toma. – Extendió su mano derecha y le dio algo: era una estrella dorada, la estrella que se colocaba en lo alto del árbol – ¡Sé que te encanta ponerla!

Asintió, agradecida por aquel gesto, con una sonrisa suave en los labios, y esperó a que el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse indicara que se habían marchado finalmente. Soltó un profundísimo suspiro a la vez que dejó que sus hombros se relajasen por completo. Miró a Draco, escrutadora, repleta de odio, de rencor, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tú… Eres un cretino… - Se aproximó a él, con el dedo índice en alto, a la altura de su pecho, hasta que éste le tocó. - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre algo así? ¡Y más siendo mentira! ¡Qué poca vergüenza tienes, Malfoy! – Y en el momento en el momento menos esperado, Malfoy agarró la muñeca de la castaña con fuerza y la aproximó más aún, y sin darle tiempo siquiera de coger aire, le plantó un fiero beso en los labios, con el fin de que se callara. No tardó en soltarla y así ella en retirarse. No le miró a los ojos, de nuevo estaba sonrojada hasta la médula. Draco amplió una sonrisa divertidísima mientras se mojaba los labios. Hermione dejó la estrella sobre la mesa de un golpe y salió corriendo a su cuarto, escaleras arriba.

La señora Granger se cruzó con una Hermione veloz, oculta tras los rebeldes mechones de pelo castaño que cubrían su sonrojo. Se encontró con Draco, que miraba la estrella que Hermione no había colocado en lo alto del árbol, "Extraño…"

- Draco, querido… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- En absoluto. Solo qué… quiero tanto a su hija…

Apretó los labios, tratando de no sonreír de medio lado, burlón, teatral, y colocó la estrella en lo alto del árbol.

Y aún quedaba lo mejor… la cena de navidad con toda su familia al día siguiente.


	13. Húmedos encuentros

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 13. Húmedos encuentros. **

No podía dejar de tocarse los labios con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Con la boca suavemente entreabierta volvió a hacerlo, pasó el dedo índice muy despacio por el labio inferior, acariciándolo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Aún sentía la presión que había ejercido Malfoy al besarla, esa fuerza bruta, ese olor a menta que tenía el rubio… No se había dado hasta entonces de que ese era su aroma personal; el mentolado. Retiró la mano de golpe, aferrando las sábanas, abrió los ojos y volvió a apretar los labios, fastidiada. Ese cretino Slytherin le había robado su primer beso, y de una manera… horrible. "¡Ni que hubiese habido oportunidad de que lo hiciese con tacto, Hermione! ¿Pero qué digo…? ¿Por qué querría que lo hubiese hecho con tacto…? ¡Me ha besado a traición ese maldito descarado! ¡Y me ha robado mi primer beso! Ese estúpido Malfoy… se va a enterar…" Era cierto que Viktor había tratado de besarla cuando salieron a dar una vuelta en mitad del baile dos años atrás, pero Hermione se había visto obligada a retirarse cuando a penas sintió el tacto de los labios del búlgaro, pues no quería recibir ese beso y poco después no volver a ver a Viktor. Ahora sabía que no hubiese ocurrido algo así, pues de vez en cuando Viktor le enviaba cartas, y se veían, pero todo se había enfriado desde entonces… Y aunque él seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia ella, Hermione había abandonado todo aquello nada más marchó en su gran barco rumbo a su país, a sus quehaceres.

La noche anterior a lo ocurrido, Hermione se había negado a bajar con el pretexto de encontrarse con dolor de cabeza. La señora Granger le subió la cena y le informó de que Draco ya se había ido a dormir también: "Estaba muy preocupado por ti, cariño… No sé que os habrá pasado, pero no te lo tomes muy en serio. Ambas sabemos que siempre tiendes a exagerar." ¡Y un cuerno exagerar! ¡Ella no había pedido todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo! ¡Y un cuerno preocupado! ¡Lo que estaba era cansado de reírse de ella! Estúpido Malfoy…

Se puso en pie despacio, tanteó con los pies el suelo buscando las zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de conejito, y se enderezó. Se colocó la bata de estar por casa "Es increíble que no pueda ni ir en pijama por mi propia casa porque esté él aquí…" (Hermione ahora buscaba cualquier excusa para meterse con el rubio mentalmente), cogió un pijama nuevo, oscuro, de tacto suave parecido a la seda, un conjunto de ropa interior amarilla clara, y se hizo un moño con un coletero buscando la comodidad inmediata.

Se encaminó a la bañera, pues pensó que aquello era lo único que lograría relajar sus nervios.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su cuarto con todo entre sus manos, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto contiguo, la puerta del dormitorio de Malfoy. Había luz, tenue, estaría leyendo, o… planeando el mal, o haciendo una lista con cosas para molestarla, ¡Qué sabía! Por si acaso avanzó con rapidez hasta el baño y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

- ¿Quieres algo, Granger?

Era demasiado tarde, había girado la cabeza y sus ojos se habían topado la figura que se situaba delante de ella. Un Draco Malfoy con solo el pantalón del pijama azul oscuro, el pecho lampiño (no musculoso, pero sí fibrado y bien definido, muy pálido), que luchaba por secarse el pelo (revuelto ahora) con una toalla, la miraba con soberana tranquilidad.

Hermione pegó un grito a la vez que todo se le resbaló de las manos. Draco se agachó para recoger las bragas de Hermione, amarillas, con laterales de encaje, muy… ella.

- Vaya, Granger, qué sexy… Quién lo diría. – Dijo mientras las observaba, con los labios apretados en forma de mueca que parecía aceptar aquello que veía.

La castaña de inmediato se enderezó para quitarle la prenda, con fuerza, sonrojada a pesar de todo.

- ¡Trae eso, cerdo!

Se lo arrebató de inmediato y se volvió a agachar para coger lo que quedaba en el suelo, buscando no alzar la mirada y toparse con la de Draco, divertida, burlona, conforme por hacerla sentir verdaderamente incómoda.

- Como entre tu madre y te vea en esta postura dudo que piense demasiado bien...

Comentó el Slytherin, con tono despreocupado. Hermione se incorporó de inmediato y alzó la cabeza, bien alta, demostrando lo Gryffindor que era, que él no le asustaba ni amedrentaba en absoluto… Pero era cierto que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

- Eres…

- ¿Atractivo? ¿Sexy? Mmmm… ¿Qué tal… perfecto?

- ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! – Dejó la ropa sobre el lavabo para gesticular. Hermione apretaba las manos, desesperada, no sabía qué demonios hacer, como hacer que se callase - ¡Primero me besas, luego te ríes de mi ropa interior, te presentas en mi baño prácticamente desnudo…!

- No te confundas, Granger, yo estaba antes que tú.

- ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡La casa de los Granger!

- Pero ahora yo también vivo aquí… ¿Qué forma es esta de tratar a los invitados? – Alzó ambas cejas, bastante seguro de que lo que decía era completamente cierto y que ella tendría que aceptarlo. Y así fue. Hermione apretó los labios, pero no despegó sus ojos color miel de los azules del rubio; le mantuvo la mirada. Si algo se había prometido a sí misma es que no dejaría que la viese débil una vez más. Ni una maldita vez más. – ¿Estás así de gritona por el temita del sexo? Tranquila… Le prometí a la señora "veintepersonalidades" que no te tocaría aún… - Enarcó una ceja. No se reía, pero por dentro no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Deja de hablar de eso… Solo sabes hablar de eso, ¿Por qué no sabes hablar de otra cosa?

- Porque ahora que te he besado y yo estoy así… Podríamos avanzar al paso siguiente. Para que lo entiendas: sexo.

Hermione se quedó completamente muda y con los ojos abiertos como platos. O no había entendido bien o… Draco Malfoy acababa de lanzarle una muy poco sutil indirecta. Sus ojos, traicioneros, se deslizaron por los blancos y perfectamente marcados hombros del Slytherin. El agua aún los surcaba, proveniente del pelo revuelto, rubio platino, que había luchado por secarse minutos atrás. Bajó un poco más, pasando por sus pectorales bien definidos, hasta llegar al pantalón, al extremo del pantalón. Una carcajada logró hacerla despertar de su ensoñación.

- No me digas que te lo estás planteando… ¿La mojigata, pura y casta Granger se está pensando el acostarte conmigo? Lamento decirte que era broma. Antes me acostaría con el sucio engendro de pollo que crió el estúpido del guardabosques que contigo, sangre sucia.

Volvió a alzar la mirada, pero algo había cambiado. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, brillaban, pero Hermione luchaba por no derramarlas con todas sus fuerzas.

"Hermione, no llores. No llores delante de él… No caigas tan bajo, no le des esa satisfacción…"

Apretó los labios y las lágrimas, silenciosas, se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No emitió sonido alguno, quien lo emitió fue Draco, que al apretar los dientes los hizo chirriar. Su gesto no era divertido, por el contrario, estaba contraído, no parecía saber como reaccionar.

"¿Por qué llora ahora?" Se preguntó el rubio a la par que fruncía suavemente el ceño. "Tiene que estar acostumbrada a éstas cosas… ¿Por qué diablos llora esta estúpida?"

Su reacción fue imprevista. Malfoy le lanzó la toalla a la cara al compás de un susurro fiero, peligroso:

- Sécate las lágrimas, Granger. Si buscas darme pena lo has conseguido, pero no pienso premiarte de ninguna forma.

Hermione apretó la toalla contra su rostro, buscando amainar las lágrimas, buscando que no viese su gesto roto, dolorido como nunca… Había pasado por aquello, pero ahora le había azotado más fuerte de lo habitual en el alma. Pudo, de nuevo, encontrar ese olor mentolado, fuerte, el olor corporal de Malfoy, como cuando la había besado en los labios el día anterior. Dejó de llorar poco a poco y retiró la toalla. Draco luchaba por ponerse la parte superior del pijama, con los brazos en alto, cuando lo vio.

La marca tenebrosa relucía en su antebrazo, vivaz, de color oscuro. Alrededor parecía estar ligeramente rojiza… Hermione se quedó mirando aquel tatuaje con los ojos muy abiertos, y solo cuando dejó de mirarse al espejo el rubio, se percató de lo que había visto.

- ¿Acaso te sorprende? – Dijo con molesta indiferencia. Sabía que en otra ocasión tendría que haberle hecho olvidar, pero todo había cambiado en el mundo mágico, en su hogar… Ya daba igual. El Señor Tenebroso había dominado el Ministerio de Magia y los mortífagos danzaban sueltos incluso por el mundo muggle… Aunque era menos probable aquello. Era uno de los tantos motivos por los que Narcissa Malfoy decidió dejar a Draco en manos de los Granger. – Deja de poner esa cara. Todo el mundo sabía que esto llegaría.

- ¿Te duele…? – Musitó la castaña, alzando los ojos, aún brillantes, hasta los gélidos del Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Contestó Draco con notable incredulidad. ¿Cómo que si le dolía? ¿No iba a echarle en cara nada? ¿No iba a decirle lo monstruo que era? ¿No iba a juzgarle como todo el mundo había hecho? ¿No iba a reprocharle que ahora todos en aquella casa estuvieran en peligro por su culpa? Granger era rara de cojones.

- Que si te duele. – Contestó de nuevo, evitando añadir de nuevo su apellido, a punto de llamarle por su nombre de nuevo. No quería, no quería hacerlo, era algo demasiado cercano, no quería sentirse cercana a aquel chico… Pero algo en ella se clavó de pronto. Su interior comenzó a quemar, a doler, a sentirse lleno de pequeños pinchazos. Debía de dolerle, y no solo físicamente, sino, psicológicamente… "¿Lo habrá pedido él? Claro que sí, tonta."

-Sí – Contestó el rubio, rotundo, bajando la mirada hasta su antebrazo. El Señor Tenebroso le llamaba a todas horas, por eso pasaba noches sin dormir a pesar de que no lo parecía. Aunque, no sabía porqué, pero desde que estaba en Londres no le dolía tanto… "Quizás sea por el entretenimiento que ella me da…"

- ¿Él tampoco sabe donde estás, Malfoy?

- No. – Dijo severo, sin demasiadas ganas de continuar hablado sobre aquel tema… Pero algo le incitó a seguir. Los ojos de Granger indicaban curiosidad, incluso miedo. Miedo por él. - Solo lo saben mi madre y Dumbledore. Bueno, a parte de ti y tu familia. – Confesó. "Siquiera sé porqué demonios te estoy contando esto…" Desvió la vista de nuevo hasta los ojos miel de Hermione, y alzó la cabeza. – Deberías ducharte de una vez por todas, te recuerdo que hoy va a ser un día movidito, Granger.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Frunció el ceño, sin comprender aquello entonces. Se había olvidado de absolutamente todo por unos instantes.

- ¿Es necesario recordarte que vas a presentarme a toda tu familia como tu novio? – Alzó las cejas, arrogante, y se dirigió a la puerta con el fin de salir de una vez por todas.

Hermione pestañeó repetidas veces y se giró hacia la puerta por la que había salido el rubio.

"Por Merlín… Y tan largo…"


	14. Una verdadera leona

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 14. Una verdadera leona.**

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, colocándolo hacia atrás. No había utilizado la misma cantidad de fijador que lo había hecho años atrás (ni el mismo, contando con que el muggle era mucho más pringoso que el que él utilizaba en el mundo mágico). De color platino, casi blanco, completamente natural, suave. Era algo que le hacía destacar, además de sus ojos azules profundos como un iceberg en mitad del océano, tan vacíos pero a la vez tan cargados de sensaciones… Todo estaba en manos del lector, y al parecer, pocas personas habían sabido llegar hasta el final de ese oscuro trayecto. Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, había sido de las pocas personas que había logrado acariciarlo… Y Snape. Severus Snape, por mucho que odiase admitirlo. Eran las personas que habían logrado divagar en su extraña mirada. Su madre sabía sacar lo mejor de él, y Snape, quizás lo peor… El miedo. También él sabía donde Draco se encontraba a pesar de que no lo había mencionado ante la castaña, pero era por el propio bien del profesor; nadie sabía que estaba de parte del Señor Tenebroso, nadie sabía que en realidad, estaba de parte de quien menos se podría imaginar; de Potter.

" - Recuerda, Draco… Es tu última oportunidad. Si se te ocurre desperdiciarla seré yo mismo el encargado de terminar contigo. "

Se colocó la chaqueta oscura del traje que se había comprado el día anterior, y se giró, con esa elegancia para nada forzada, con el objetivo de mirarse al espejo. Ahí se encontraba… El príncipe de Slytherin, el fantástico Draco Malfoy, el rico, el arrogante, el deseado… En el mundo muggle, tratando de escapar de un destino que prácticamente tenía asegurado.

" – En cuanto vuelvas al castillo… Draco… Tendrás que encargarte del viejo Albus Dumbledore… Así me demostrarás que realmente estás conmigo, no de parte del terror que sientes… Como tu padre."

Soltó un suspiro que se quedó a medias, cortado por una mueca de profundo asco. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, y actualmente vivía de ellas… De no aceptarlas posiblemente terminaría muerto.

Se colocó la corbata, con dedos finos, pálidos y ágiles. Era cierto que se veía verdaderamente atractivo: llevaba una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, y un traje color grisáceo oscuro, prácticamente negro. Alzó la cabeza, buscando encontrar de nuevo su porte común, su porte altivo, y lo encontró de inmediato. Una sonrisa ladeada, aviesa, se dibujó en los labios.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Malfoy… ¿Puedo entrar?

- Aún diciéndote que estoy demasiado ocupado observando mi belleza, entrarías, por lo que… pasa.

- Gracias. – Hermione lucía un vestido rojo, de vuelo, poco ajustado excepto en la zona del pecho, que por cierto… constaba de bastante escote. El color blanco de su piel resaltaba más aún con esa mezcla de colores. Se había pintado suavemente los labios de carmín, pero muy disimulado, y se había colgado al cuello una gargantilla dorada con… ¿Un gato? Llevaba el pelo suelto.

- ¿Qué tipo de colgante es ese, Granger? – Se aproximó, con paso seguro, firme, y miró por encima de ella el objeto mencionado. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo a su escote, sin poder evitarlo, pero siquiera lo disimuló, pues Hermione no se había dado cuenta. "Pues Granger no está tan mal…"

- Es un regalo. Viktor me lo dio antes de march…

- ¿Viktor el armario? ¿El jugador de Quidditch? ¿Con el que te liaste, Granger?

- ¡No me lié con nadie, Malfoy!

- ¿Y esperas que me lo crea?

- ¡No te lo creas si no quieres, engreído y… superficial…! ¡Agh! ¡Está bien, no empecemos! He venido para hablar contigo sobre una cosa antes de que todo el mundo llegue. – Draco había enarcado una ceja, de lo más divertido. Alzó la vista hasta los ojos de la castaña y mantuvo la mirada, esperando a que hablara – Verás… Toda mi familia va a estar aquí hoy… Y… bueno… Me gustaría que me dieras tu varita.

- ¿Cómo has dicho Granger? – Se mantuvo serio un instante, pero no pudo remediarlo, y soltó una carcajada cargada de burla poco disimulada - ¿Que te entregue mi varita? Has debido de tomar un mazapán pasado…

- ¡Hablo en serio, Malfoy! No quiero tirarme toda la noche pendiente de si… de… ya sabes…

- ¿De si hiero a alguien? Tranquila, Granger, no les heriré si me alaban lo suficiente como para tenerme contento.

- ¡No es una broma! De verdad, Malfoy… No es un juego, tener varita no es algo con lo que...

- Ya sé que no es un maldito juego, ¿Pero de verdad piensas que nada más entren por la puerta me voy a poner a lanzar avadas a diestro y siniestro? Al menos me esperaré hasta el postre…

- Malfoy. No quiero que dañes a nadie.

- ¡No voy a herir a nadie! ¡No soy un maldito asesino, Granger! ¡Aún no he decidido si le quito la vida a alguien o no, no por gusto!

Todo se quedó en completo silencio de inmediato. Draco se comía con la mirada a la castaña; la miraba de una forma severa, repleta de rabia, con ojos cargados de odio, pero más aún predominaba la verdad, la furia porque no le creyese. En los ojos de Hermione había sorpresa y curiosidad, pero sobre todo ésta primera… ¿Por qué se había tomado tan a pecho aquello…? Bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo: había vuelto a juzgarle. Aquello que odiaba que hicieran con ella, lo había vuelto a hacer. Apretó los labios, buscando que una disculpa educada saliese de entre éstos.

- Cállate. Toma la maldita varita si eso te hace sentir mejor. – Draco abrió uno de los cajones del mueble de madera que había al lado de la cama, y adelantó su mano hacia ella. Hermione alzó la vista, topándose con un ceño fruncido del rubio, molesto, que poco a poco se suavizaba.

- Graci… - Fue a coger la varita pero el rubio la retiró. Alzó la vista de nuevo, confundida, y se topó con una sonrisa divertida, burlona, en los finos labios del chico. – Malfoy, dámela.

- No si no me cuentas qué hiciste con Krum. – Alzó las cejas a la par que alzó la cabeza, divertido.

- Malfoy… he dicho que me la entregues.

- Y yo te digo que te la cambio por esa información.

Hermione gruñó, con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que su gesto iba a romperse en mil pedazos de pronto. Entonces ella reaccionó. De golpe se lanzó contra el rubio, saltando, con el fin de alcanzar la varita, que se encontraba en alto ya que Draco había levantado la mano con el fin de picarla. Draco soltó una carcajada divertida al no esperarse esa reacción, y no fue demasiado necesario el ejercer algo de fuerza para terminar como había deseado. Ambos cayeron a la cama, el Slytherin sobre la Gryffindor, y mientras ella buscaba zafarse de sus garras, él había logrado inmovilizarla… Y sin soltar la varita.

Se pegó a ella, con una sonrisa divertidísima en los labios, mientras la castaña apretaba los propios y fijaba su mirada en el chico, buscando desafiarle.

- Suéltame. – Exigió ella de inmediato, paladeando las palabras para que se notase cuan enfadada se encontraba. El rubio, por el contrario, ladeó al cabeza, fingiendo no haberla escuchado. - ¡Suéltame, he dicho!

- No hasta que me cuentes qué fue lo que hiciste con Krum… - Bajó la voz, se convirtió en un tono meloso, suave, irritante a la vez, arrastrado… un tono de voz demasiado seductor entremezclado con un fuerte olor a menta fresca. El olor de Draco. Su sonrisa se amplió más al ver que Granger había ladeado la cabeza con el fin de no mirarle: sentía vergüenza, una vergüenza mucho más allá de sonrojarse simplemente. El contacto físico, el tocarse cuerpo con cuerpo, le ponía nerviosa.

- ¿No me digas que soy el primero que te tiene de ésta manera, Granger…?

- ¿Te emociona la respuesta, Malfoy? – Ladeó la cabeza para volver a enfrentarse a su carcelero. Aquello sorprendió a Draco, Hermione se había enfrentado a ello, se había enfrentado a él, no había tartamudeado simplemente, como las anteriores veces… "Ahí está, el espíritu de una Gryffindor… Vomitivo."

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Ninguno se incorporó, todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

- Palomita, ¿Estás aqu…? ¡Perdonad, perdonad! ¡No he visto nada! ¡Perdonad! – El padre de Hermione, George, había irrumpido en la sala con la misma rapidez con la que había cerrado la puerta al verlos en tan comprometida situación. - ¡Y un cuerno perdonad! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeh? – Tan rápido como se había aproximado a la cama, ambos se habían retirado.

- Solo… solo estaba dándome un masaje, papá… Me dolían mucho los hombros.

- ¡Encima eres una provocadora! ¡No había imaginado esto de ti, señorita, nunca!

- No, papá… Es cierto… No podía ni moverme…

- ¡No me mientas, Hermione Granger!

- Es cierto. – Interrumpió Draco de pronto, con tono pausado, con fingida culpa. Era un excelente actor, sin ninguna duda… - Es cierto lo que Hermione dice. Le dolían los hombros, ayer cuando fuimos de compras me llevó un par de bolsas y debió de hacerse daño… Le prometí que la cuidaría, señor Granger, y eso intentaba… Cuidarla.

Todo se quedó en completo silencio de nuevo. George miraba a Draco con ojos entrecerrados, Hermione estaba pálida, con puro gesto de horror, y Draco se había llevado una mano al pecho con el fin de añadir más expresión a su pequeño monólogo.

George se movió veloz, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, y se lo llevó al rostro: había comenzado a llorar.

- Draco… ¡Estoy tan contento de que seamos familia! ¡Gracias por cuidar así de mi palomita! ¡Gracias!

La boca de Hermione se abrió de golpe, poco más y podría haberse tropezado con ella. "¿En serio se lo ha creído…? Dios mío, Malfoy, serás un cretino, pero eres un excelente actor." Como si esos pensamientos hubieran traspasado la barrera mental de la cabeza de Hermione, Draco la miró y alzó las cejas, divertido, indicando que le debía una y que… ¿Para qué mentir? Que era fantástico. Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso en pie. Cogió la varita, la cual escondió tras su espalda, y se dirigió a la puerta con el fin de esconderla.

Llamaron al timbre. George reaccionó de inmediato: parecía estar de nuevo fresco como una lechuga, con una sonrisa que a penas le cabía en la boca. Agarró a Draco del brazo y tiró de él, pero no tardó en pasar un brazo por detrás de su nuca, sobre sus hombros.

- Vamos, muchacho, es hora de que conozcas a la que va a ser tu familia muy pronto.

Y ambos bajaron las escaleras con dicho objetivo final…


	15. Las gemelas, el raro, y la familia extra

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, YO SOLO CREO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y LA MODIFICO.**

**Capítulo 15. Las gemelas, el raro, y la familia extrañamente feliz.**

George había soltado a Draco justo antes de bajar por las escaleras, con el único motivo de que Draco pudiese ver a la familia completa nada más bajar. Draco había aprovechado aquello para pararse en mitad del pasillo, repeinarse, colocarse bien el traje, poner su mejor sonrisa falsa pero creíble, y mirarse las uñas… Para hacerse esperar.

- ¡Draco, ya estamos listos! – Vociferó un señor Granger extasiado. - ¡Vamos, te estamos esperando!

El rubio rodó los ojos y bostezó antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, acariciando con sus cuidadas manos la barandilla de madera. Fue lento, muy lento, y sus pasos se hicieron sonar para así advertir de que estaba llegando…

Se topó con una escena horripilante que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos. Todos trataban de sonreír ampliamente, cada uno a su manera… George y los niños lanzaron serpentinas al aire cuando Draco apretó los labios con el fin de tratar de sonreír, pero… quedó en una mueca. Hermione estaba escondida entre dos mujeres que eran prácticamente iguales, con las piernas muy juntas, el ceño fruncido, y los labios apretadísimos.

Jane se adelantó, con el fin de presentarle a todos aquellos personajes extravagantes.

- Ellas son Helen y Helena, mis hermanas, son gemelas. – Ambas tenían el pelo rizado y castaño, ojos oscuros color miel, y llevaban puestos vestidos que acababan en flecos. Una de las dos fumaba de manera compulsiva, parecía querer tragarse el cigarrillo a la hora de absorber… la otra buscaba a alguien con la mirada, cansada. – Oh, y ella es la pequeña Hannah… Es hija de Helena. – Una mata de rizos cortos y rubios llegó a los pies del Slytherin. Se agarró con sus pequeñas manitas los bajos del vestido y comenzó a balancearse mientras dijo un suave y vergonzoso "Hola, Draco…" Tras esto se fue a esconderse bajo las faldas de su madre, muerta de la vergüenza. Draco frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que dedicarles una sonrisa amplia y elegante a aquellas dos mujeres antes de ir a por los siguientes… personajes. - Ellos son Gina y Frank, Gina es la hermana de George, Frank… su marido. – Soltó una risa divertida que trató de acallar cuando el hombre de barba recortada trató de darle un beso a la mujer de cabello rojizo en la mejilla, y ella se retiró, refunfuñando. – Sus hijos: Zoe y Robbin. – La chica tendría unos 16 años aproximadamente: tenía el pelo negro, lacio, y el flequillo de lado tapaba medio ojo derecho, azul claro. Vestía de negro, con zapatillas converses y ropa cómoda. Siquiera se dignó a mirarle y aquello le hizo enarcar una ceja. El tal Robbin tendría unos 9 años de edad. Tenía el pelo algo largo, castaño, los ojos de su hermana, y un vicio enorme a una Nintendo DS. Draco frunció el ceño, sin comprender que era aquello que no dejaba de pitar, que le molestaba.

- Y por último… Tío Todd, éste es Draco. – No había visto a ese sujeto en el primer momento, de haberlo hecho, habría disimulado mejor su gesto de asco. El hombre tenía el pelo corto, la nariz ganchuda, los ojos saltones y azules, y parecía que le pesaba el cuerpo. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, y aquello le recordó a Potter, a cara cortada "Ahora comprendo porqué le tiene tanto cariño Granger…" – Es el hermano de George también. – "Son como una escala de devastación: "El asqueado, la amargada y el drogado."

Una vez terminó la presentación y escuchó una gran cantidad seguida de "Encantado de conocerte." "Ya era hora de que Herms se dignase a presentarte." Y "Qué guapo eres" su favorito éste último… Se aproximó a Hermione. Todos se habían sentado en la mesa, excepto George, que trataba de no quemar la cena.

- Granger… Menuda familia tienes… Te compadezco, ahora entiendo un poco mejor porqué eres así.

- No tienes que compadecerme de nada. Tu familia tampoco es maravillosa, ¿Te lo recuerdo?

Al parecer Hermione seguía más que molesta con Draco, y eso le hizo rodar los ojos. No iba a ser una velada divertida si Granger se dedicaba a contestarle cada pulla que le lanzaba… En realidad iba a ser de lo más divertida si la situación no cambiaba.

- Tranquilízate, Granger, ya no tengo varita, ¿Recuerdas? No puedo cargármelos sin dejar huellas.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero la voz del tal Frank logró despistarla. Había llamado a Draco, le había pedido que se aproximara, y así había hecho el Slytherin.

- Cuéntanos, Draco… ¿Cómo os conocisteis tú y Herms? ¿Fue una historia romántica? No puedo imaginarme a Hermione aceptando un ramo de rosas, no sin antes haberle regalado un libro.

- Cuánta razón tiene…

- Tutéame, somos familia.

- Está bien, disculpa. Antes de que aceptase salir conmigo tuve que gastarme todos mis ahorros en libros y cosas relacionadas con ellos. Incluso cuando la regalé una pluma de oro en la que ponía su nombre… Pero la perdió. – Todos se echaron a reír, excepto tío Todd. Tío Todd no mostraba expresión alguna, y miraba al pequeño Robbin que no dejaba de mover los dedos con el fin de destrozar alguna especie de marcianito.

- ¡Tan inteligente para los estudios, y tan poco lista para otras cosas! – Dijo George desde la cocina, mientras luchaba por que la tapa de una olla no saliese volando contra el techo debido a que no la había cerrado bien, y ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

"Ahorros… Si tuviese solo ahorros éste creído…"

- Y, entonces, ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – Preguntó la "gemela agradable", la otra le provocaba arcadas debido a sus manos y labios mal cuidados, amarillentos, y sus dientes ligeramente negros por el tabaco.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras todos aguardaban atentos.

- Granger, cuéntales como nos conocimos.

- Cuéntaselo tú, Malfoy. –Replicó ella furiosa, con los brazos cruzados. Seguía en pie, donde el principio.

- ¿Por qué se llaman así si son novios, mamá? – Preguntó la pequeña Hanna, que se había sentado en las rodillas de su madre de manera estratégica con el fin de que el humo del pitillo de su tía no le diese en la cara.

- Es la costumbre. – Hermione pareció tranquilizarse de golpe. Se aproximó a la pequeña y la cogió en brazos. La agitó suavemente, mientras ella se aferraba a la castaña. – En el colegio nos solemos llamar por los apellidos todo el mundo.

- Pero… es tu novio, "Hedmione". Os queréis mucho y… - Se le subieron los colores de nuevo al darse cuenta de que Draco la estaba mirando fijamente. La mirada del rubio era profunda, estaba muy concentrado en esa niña, y sobretodo, en como Hermione la mecía. Tuvo que desviar la vista para no quedarse embelesado con la escena… Nunca había podido imaginarse que encontraría a Granger dulce alguna vez.

- Tiene razón. Tendremos que quitarnos la manía, ¿no crees, Hermione? – Se aproximó, y silencioso y ágil como una serpiente, se colocó detrás de ella. De inmediato la Gryffindor sintió un escalofrío. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese olor a menta que tanto le atraía. Tuvo que negar despacio para volver a aquel lugar y alejarse del mundo onírico. Su nombre sonaba bonito en labios del Slytherin.

- Lo intentaré… - Se suavizó de golpe, pero rápidamente recordó que estaba enfadada con aquel cretino egocéntrico al que nunca había soportado – Pero no prometo nada. – Volvió a fruncir el ceño, como costumbre, y apretó los labios. Dejó de mecer a la niña, estaba demasiado concentrada en sentir la presencia de Malfoy, que estaba tras ella.

- Parecéis… Una familia feliz. – Dijo Frank entre risas, a las que se unieron todos a coro de inmediato. Excepto tío Todd, que ahora estaba centrado en observar un tenedor.

- ¡NI DE BROMA! ¡SON DEMASIADO JÓVENES AÚN! – Gritó George, que llegaba con el pavo. Todo el mundo volvió a romper a carcajadas, incluso Hermione suavizó los labios y se permitió sonreír suavemente, tratando de ocultar ese gesto apretando los labios.

"Estúpido Draco…"

"Estúpida Hermione…"


	16. ¿Pastel?

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING. YO SOLO SIGO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA, Y LA MODIFICO.

**[_]**

**Capítulo 16. ¿Pastel?**

Habían terminado de cenar y la mayoría se había dispersado de la mesa. Jane había tratado de recogerlo todo y limpiarlo, a lo que George le había frenado los pies de inmediato. Aún continuaban discutiendo, en voz neutra, sobre aquello. Se escuchaba su suave pulular de fondo, tras la conversación que resaltaba entre todas; la de Frank. El hombre estaba discutiendo sobre mecánica, y al parecer, la única que le hacía algo de caso era Helen, la fumadora compulsiva, que se había devorado la cajetilla de cigarros antes que Hermione Granger un tomo de Historia de la Magia. En realidad fingía hacerle caso; le miraba, pero a los oídos de la mujer no parecía llegar nada. Siquiera asentía, solo le miraba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Gina y Helena susurraban. La pequeña Hannah se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su madre, con el pulgar dentro de la boca. Gina le aconsejaba sobre el divorcio con su marido, pues Helena, sin duda, no estaba conforme con la situación que tenía en casa. No era más que necesario mirarla para saber cuan mal iban las cosas con aquel hombre desde hacía ya un tiempo… Las ojeras marcadas, la desgana a la hora de sonreír… Helena podría haber sido atractiva con su gran melena rizada color azabache y sus grandes y expresivos ojos color miel, pero la vida había decidido que no gozase de aquello en aquel momento. También Helen podría haber sido atractiva, pero eso era otro tema completamente diferente…

Robbin seguía jugando a la maquinita, pero se había desplazado hasta el sofá en el que Draco se había acomodado el primero. Para su desgracia, le siguió Zoe, aquella joven de su edad, de 16 años. La chica no hacía nada en especial, de vez en cuando se miraba las uñas, otras veces se peinaba el pelo con las manos, cada vez más lacio (si es que podía) y otras simplemente observaba. Le observaba. Draco había cazado a la morena mirándole un par de veces, pero una vez él clavaba sus fríos ojos en ella, la chica no tardaba en desviar la vista, con cansancio. Aunque no parecía darle vergüenza que la pillase de tal forma, al contrario, podía parecer incluso que le resultaba gracioso.

Hermione había optado por separar un poco la silla y dejar a los adultos hablar de sus cosas. Había tenido la tentación de levantarse e ir a su cuarto para leer algo interesante, pero pensó que sería una falta de respeto introducirse en su mundo, y dejar a todos sin su compañía. Pues una vez Hermione Granger cogía un libro, era más que conocido que se quedaba en una especie de shock, y no podía despertar de él hasta largo rato después. Por lo que, la castaña encendió la televisión, poniéndola muy bajita, y trató de ocupar su mente con aquello, que realmente poco le importaba…

No se percató del gesto de Draco cuando la "caja parlante" comenzó a soltar palabras, pero de haberlo hecho, seguramente hubiese roto a reír.

– ¡Chiiiiiiiiiiiicos! ¿Quién quiere tarta? Es de chocolate, y la ha hecho mi mujer favorita… – Acto seguido, el señor Granger miró a la señora Granger, que alzaba el primer plato con la primera porción y una cucharilla, e hizo un movimiento de cejas de lo más divertido. Eso arrancó una carcajada de la mujer. – ¿Draco?

– Es muy amable, pero no me sienta demasiado bien el chocolate. – Había aprendido que soltar alguna excusa convenible contra aquel hombre era lo más seguro, pues sino, insistía, e insistía… y volvía a insistir… Y no paraba. Y eso lograba crispar la paciencia del Slytherin.

– ¡Yo, yo, yo! – Gritó Robbin, cerrando de golpe la maquinita, y dejándola sobre el regazo del rubio una vez saltó del sofá.

– ¿Me traes un poco a mí también… Robbie…? – Dijo su hermana, incorporándose un poco, despegando la espalda del sillón.

– ¡Levántate y cógelo tú!

– Luego me pides que te busque trucos para esa estúpida maquinita…

– Está bieeen... – El niño rodó los ojos y cogió ambos platos que su tía le tendió. Antes de que se fuese, George añadió una especie de paraguas decorativo sobre la tarta, casi bailoteando.

– ¡Y ahí está el toque especial! ¿Y los demás, no queréis?

Y tanto que quisieron, todos se tomaron su porción, excepto Helena. Helena pidió un trocito para cuando su hija despertase, que no tardó en hacerlo al olisquear el olor del chocolate. Ese tal "Tío Todd"… Era un caso aparte. Había desmigajado la tarta; había separado el chocolate y el bizcocho, se había levantado en silencio, y había cogido un cuchillo de la cocina… Acto seguido, había untado el chocolate de nuevo en el bizcocho con el cuchillo, y se lo había tomado como un pincho moruno en el cuchillo.

Draco estaba cansado de todas esas estupideces, tan cansado, que decidió que era hora de dar un paseo por la casa. Quizás así lograría encontrar algo con lo que abochornar a Granger, o incluso, con lo que chantajearla…

– Si me disculpáis un momento… Voy al cuarto de baño. – Dijo haciendo gala de su impecable educación, poniéndose en pie, estirándose la ropa. Notó la mirada de Granger sobre él cuando pasó por delante de ella, una mirada escrutadora y que claramente decía "No me hace ni pizca de gracia dejarte solo por mi casa", pero no pudo hacer nada en ese momento. Subió las escaleras, acariciando la barandilla, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y encendió la luz. Cerró, pero sin entrar en él.

Avanzó hasta su habitación, se quedó quieto en la puerta de ésta, y justo sonrió. Una sonrisa ladeada, divertida, y continuó andando hasta la puerta de la habitación contigua; la puerta de Granger.

No cerró tras de sí, si alguien venía quería escucharlo sin duda. Se paró, observándolo todo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido… La cama estaba en el centro, a su lado izquierdo había una pequeña mesita de noche de madera, con una lámpara blanca y un "despertador", había escuchado hablar de ello en Hogwarts alguna vez. Debajo tenía unos tres cajones. Al lado derecho de la cama, un gran corcho con fotografías. Había también un escritorio, justo delante de la ventana, cerrada y con las cortinas bien echadas. Y una estantería con libros, como no, justo al lado de un pequeño sillón de una plaza. También había un armario de la misma madera que el resto de la habitación, y las paredes, de un color lila, parecían haber sido recién pintadas hacía bien poco.

Draco se aproximó hasta el corcho, pudiendo localizar de inmediato a Caracortada y a la Comadreja en el 90% de las fotos. El otro 10% estaba lleno de Gryffindors y Ginny Pobretona-Weasley. Rodó los ojos, asqueado, y recordó algo. "¿Dónde habrá escondido mi varita…?" Se pasó al otro lado de la cama, a la mesita de noche con varios cajones, y abrió el primero. Una sonrisa torcida, burlesca, se situó en el rostro del rubio.

– Vaya… Con que este es el cajón de la ropa interior… – Enarcó ambas cejas y sacó una de las prendas. Un sujetador color carne – Ahora entiendo porqué Krum salió corriendo de Hogwarts nada más empezar con la Sabelotodo… – Una risa burlesca y optó por remover un poco el cajón. Nada, la varita no estaba por ningún lado… Probó a abrir el segundo. Papeles, más papeles, y marcapáginas, y más fotografías que seguramente estaban destinadas al corcho que había hojeado anteriormente. En el tercero tampoco había nada maravilloso, un par de pijamas poco llamativos, al estilo de la Sangresucia. – Maldita sea… ¿Dónde…? – Entonces de percató de algo. Había un baúl a los pies de la cama, de madera, a simple vista de cualquiera que entrase en la habitación. Al principio lo había visto, pero al pensar que era un lugar demasiado obvio como para esconder la varita ahí, siquiera creyó que era una opción. Enarcó una ceja y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para abrirlo. No estaba hechizado, ni un mísero encantamiento protector ni nada y… Allí estaba su varita. Bajo la túnica de Gryffindor, unos cuantos libros de Historia de la Magia de otros cursos y editoriales diferentes, y otros tantos libros sobre como ven los magos a los muggles, y viceversa. La tocó con dedos expertos y elegantes, con una enorme sonrisa triunfal en los labios, y no tardó demasiado en volver a dejarla donde estaba – Ahora ya sé donde la escondes, Granger… Prepárate. – Acto seguido cerró el baúl y se puso en pie. Se colocó la ropa, entretenido, y cuando se giró con el fin de salir por la puerta e ir a tirar de la cadena, apagar la luz del baño, y bajar de nuevo al salón, se percató de que alguien estaba observándole desde la puerta. Levantó la vista despacio, muy despacio, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a la prima rara de Granger, la morena de pelo lacio y de su edad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, sin andarse con rodeos. Tuvo que forzar su gesto a uno de aparente tranquilidad. Por suerte, Draco era un actor maravilloso…

– Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. – Respondió, ya dentro de su papel.

– Hermione me ha mandado a por un libro. Al parecer, no puede aguantar más tiempo fingiendo que se lo pasa bien con todos nosotros.

– Eso suena a reproche, ¿no crees?

– Quizás lo sea.

Aquello dejó algo confundido al Slytherin, que alzó un poco la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza. Al parecer, Zoe no tenía mucho aprecio a su "mojigata" prima, y aquello… Bueno, en realidad aquello le gustaba. Una sonrisa ladeada se colocó en sus labios.

– Deberías tener más cuidado a la hora de hablar de tu prima… Y de mi novia.

– Ya, claro, tu novia… ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Todos esos estúpidos de abajo pueden haberse creído todo el teatro que habéis montado, pero yo no. Siquiera os miráis cuando os habláis. Y os habéis interrumpido tres veces cuando habéis contado la "bonita" historia de cómo os conocisteis… ¿Al final queda en que fue hace un año, o hace tres? – La morena enarcó una ceja, pero no había expresión divertida en rostro.

"La muggle listilla… Al fin y al cabo, alguno tendría que tener un coeficiente intelectual más elevado que el de una cucharilla de café en esa familia…"

– ¿Y cómo explicas entonces que esté aquí? Deléitame con tus observaciones… – Dijo el rubio alzando ambas cejas, aproximándose despacio hacia ella, quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta… Su tono de voz había menguado, había pasado a ser el "amable y fingido Draco" a "la serpiente de lengua viperina y voz arrastrada" que trataba de escapar de un apuro como el que se había plantado ante él.

– ¿Explicarte? Yo no tengo porqué explicarte nada, Draco. Siquiera me interesa el motivo por el cual estás aquí, pero… – La muchacha hizo lo mismo, se aproximó a él, enarcando una ceja, moviéndose muy despacio. Aquel vaivén le recordó a Parkinson cuando trataba de seducirle. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que trataba. – Sí debo decirte que no entiendo porqué estas fingiendo todo esto con mi prima, y no con alguien más… Adecuado para ti.

– ¿Adecuado? ¿A qué te refieres con eso…? ¿Acaso crees que hay alguien "adecuado" para mí en este lugar? – Ladeó la sonrisa, enfatizándola más aún.

– Déjame que te lo demuestre. – Y le besó, voraz, pegándose a su cuerpo, acariciándole el cuello con las manos, apretando con fuerza sus labios contra los de él, moviéndose para excitarle más aún. La boca de ella sabía a chocolate, y la de él a menta fresca. No tardó mucho más en retirarse, tirando de sus labios con los dientes, clavando sus vacíos y ojerosos ojos en los fríos del Slytherin, que había alzado la cabeza y se había negado a paladear el sabor de aquella muggle. Una muggle que besaba muy bien, por cierto. – ¿Esto te ha aclarado las ideas? Ah… Y tira de la cadena antes de bajar, que al menos así parezca una mentira de verdad. – Le guiñó un ojo y entró a la habitación de Hermione.

**[_]**

Al final había terminado de verdad en el baño. Por suerte, la morena no le había dado mucho tiempo, y eso no le había logrado excitar del todo. Entró para que todo concordase. Estaba aún tan ido, que siquiera se paró a mirarse en el espejo… Eso era casi un pecado para él.

Bajó las escaleras, como siempre hacía, acariciando la barandilla, y llegó hasta el salón. Nada había cambiado. Solamente, Robbie había vuelto a coger la maquinita, y los señores Granger se habían unido a la mesa. Todos parecían estar en la misma conversación, y había escuchado su nombre de por medio… Eso no le molestaba, seguramente estaban hablando de lo perfecto que les parecía para su maravillosa hija… "Patético".

Granger estaba leyendo, y parecía tan inmersa en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que pasó por delante y se sentó.

**[_]**

"Los Pilares de la Tierra", de Ken Follett. Es el libro que se estaba leyendo en ese momento, por el que había ido su prima Zoe. Había tardado un poco en bajar, pero eso no le había preocupado, pues seguramente se había entretenido buscándolo entre tantos tomos que había en su estantería.

Estaba tan embelesada que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Malfoy hasta que pasó justo por delante de ella. De nuevo, el olor a menta era quien activaba la alerta, y el que hacía que levantase la cabeza del libro. Siempre que desaparecía y aparecía, tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo malo… Y aquella vez no era mucho menos. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan desconfiada, a veces, incluso, llegaba a sentirse mal por juzgarle tanto, pero luego Malfoy le demostraba que sí que debía serlo, y… Se ponía furiosa, por sentir que le había dado esa oportunidad y él la había desperdiciado. Era como si se riese de ella, en silencio. Siempre en silencio, y de una forma elegante… Eso sí que le molestaba.

Sin cerrar siquiera el libro, alzó la vista para leer el rostro del Slytherin. El caradura del Slytherin que se había adueñado de su sillón, de su casa, de su mundo… Se quedó mirándole, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de leer lo que se pasaba por su mente. El rubio parecía estar de lo más tranquilo, sin duda, parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida… Y eso no era cierto, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Que pareciese, al fin y al cabo, alguien bueno cuando no lo era. Esas apariencias, esa fachada… lograba ponerla de los nervios. Por no hablar de esa sonrisa arrogante, que precisamente, estaba dedicándole en ese momento.

Hermione entrecerró mucho los ojos, indicando que le odiaba con una simple mirada, y volvió a centrar la mirada en su libro tratando de olvidarse por uno segundos de que aquel que estaba bajo el techo de su hogar, era la persona que más se había metido con ella durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts… Pero se dio cuenta de algo. Volvió a alzar la vista, con el ceño fruncido, y miró los labios de Malfoy. Lo que vio le hizo abrir muchísimo los ojos. Poco a poco sus ojos color miel subieron hasta los del rubio, que chocaron de inmediato.

– Tú… ¡Eres un cerdo! – Se puso en pie, y sin más dilaciones, le lanzó el pesado libro a la cara y se marchó furiosa hasta su cuarto, subiendo casi volando hasta su habitación.

Hermione había visto algo en los labios del hurón que había contado toda una historia… Hermione había visto nata. Y Draco Malfoy no había tomado tarta.

**[_]**

_¡Hey! Bueno, espero que éste capítulo os haya gustado… Sé que tardo muuucho en renovar, pero es que hay muchas veces que me quedo sin ganas y hasta que me viene la inspiración y consto de tiempo… En fin. Pero ya prometí que terminaría la historia, tardase lo que tardase, y aquí sigo…_

_Acepto toda clase de crítica o sugerencia, siempre y cuando sea constructiva y esté formulada con respeto. Así que nada… ¿Qué pasará ahora…?_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	17. Sombreros turcos con corazón

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING. YO SOLO SIGO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA, Y LA MODIFICO.

**[_]**

**Capítulo 17. Sombreros turcos con corazón.**

Un silencio casi doloroso reinó en la estancia de los Granger mientras Draco se frotaba la cara, preso del dolor que había causado el pesado libro contra su precioso y maravilloso rostro. Siquiera en ese momento le dio tiempo a lamentarse por que seguramente Granger le había dejado alguna marca, siquiera, en esos momentos, en su cabeza la insultó, como solía hacer la mayoría de las veces… Dolía demasiado.

– ¡Draco, cariño, tienes sangre! – Fue Gina quien se dio cuenta la primera. Pero en vez de ponerse en pie y tratar de ayudarle, abrió la boca mucho, y se tapó ésta con las manos. No comprendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero no era la única… Todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos con la escena que acababan de presenciar.

– Voy yo, tranquilos. – Dijo la señora Granger, que de inmediato se aproximó hasta la cocina y cogió un poco de papel. Se acercó hasta Draco y, ocupando el sitio que había dejado Robbie cuando Zoe se había puesto en pie, (pues éste se había corrido hacia ese lado que había ocupado su hermana para que no le fastidiasen su partida, claro…), colocó el papel sobre el pequeño corte que el rubio tenía en el labio inferior. Pero el Slytherin no tardó en reaccionar, y tratando de mantener la compostura de ser amable, aguantando sus ganas de apartarse con brusquedad ante el contacto de la mujer, cogió el papel con sus propias manos y lo sostuvo, haciendo presión para que dejase de salir sangre. Quería mandar a la mierda a cada una de las personas que estaban en aquella sala… Sobretodo a la estúpida sangresucia de la prima de Granger, que le había besado en el pasillo hacía cosa de… diez minutos. "Por no haber tenido confianza en que una muggle sería capaz de besarte por sorpresa." dijo una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza, a la que respondió con una mueca de asco que le provocó más dolor aún en la herida.

– Creeeeo… Que la fiesta ha terminado, señoras y señores. – Anunció George, poniéndose en pie con cara de circunstancia.

– ¡Jooooooooo, mamá! ¡Yo quería que Hedmione me leyese un cuento antes de momir…!

– Hannah, cielo, la próxima vez que vengamos, podrá leerte todos los cuentos que quieras, pero hoy ya es muy tarde… ¿Verdad? – Miro a su hermana con complicidad, que acababa de apagar el último cigarro en el cenicero y asintió a la vez que el humo escapaba de sus labios. – ¿Ves? Venga, cariño, vámonos a casa… – Y aunque la mujer, seguramente fuese la última que quería llegar a su hogar, fue la primera en levantarse al comprender la situación.

Todos la siguieron, acompañados por un George que llevaba entre sus brazos una pila de sombreros rojos turcos. Cada vez que uno salía, le colocaba dicho sombrero en la cabeza y, seguidamente, le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda. Y así se quedaron solos, sin el ruido de la maquinita de Robbie, ni el humo del tabaco de Helen, ni los suaves ronquidos de Hannah…

– Y falta uno para Draco… – El extravagante hombre se aproximó hasta ellos, pero su mujer fue quien le frenó cuando estaba a punto de colocarlo sobre la cabeza del rubio.

– George, creo que deberías subir a hablar con Hermione… - Dijo gesticulando. Sin duda, notaba que Draco no tenía ganas de tonterías en ese preciso instante. Por primera vez en su estancia, Draco agradeció de verdad en su cabeza que la señora Granger hiciese algo. No sabía si su paciencia iba a ser tan… impenetrable después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Ah, tienes razón! ¡Palomitaaaaaaa! – Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta las escaleras, pero frenó antes de pisar el primer escalón. Miró los sombreros, y, tras encogerse los hombros suavemente, se puso los cuatro que le habían quedado sobre la cabeza, tal y como iban, uno encima del otro. Ahora sí, el señor Granger subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de su hija.

**[_]**

No recordaba estar tan enfadada desde segundo curso, justo cuando, el idiota que estaba en el piso de abajo de su hogar, la llamó "Sangresucia" delante de medio equipo de Quidditch. Delante de los Slytherins. Aquellos habían aplaudido la gracia como focas, y no se habían olvidado de aquel momento de brillantez de Malfoy hasta aquel momento. Ni se olvidarían nunca, bien lo sabía.

– Ese cretino… ¿Cómo se atreve a pisar mi casa y hacer... eso? ¡Podía haberlo puesto todo en peligro! ¡Podían haberles descubierto y… todo… todos…! ¡Estúpido Malfoy! – Por mucho que lo pensaba, por mucho que le daba vueltas, no sabía muy bien por qué culparle. Y aunque tenía la excusa perfecta (el que podrían descubrir su tapadera) bien no quería saber que era lo que verdaderamente le molestaba… "Seguro que ha sido él. Ha besado a Zoe. La ha besado para ponerme de los nervios. ¿Sí? ¡Pues lo ha conseguido!"

Se quedó quieta durante un segundo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo de su habitación, con los ojos brillantes, deseosos de desahogarse de verdad. Pero no lo permitiría. No dejaría que Malfoy se saliese con la suya. Además, ¿En qué pensaba ese cretino al besar a una "sucia muggle"? Obviamente lo estaba haciendo para molestar.

Se sentó en la cama, con los labios apretados, y justo se abrió la puerta muy despacio.

– ¿Palomita…? ¿Puedo pasar? – La voz de George era inconfundible. El extraño hombre abrió la puerta del todo cuando la Gryffindor asintió un par de veces, girando entonces la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, para que no la viese secarse las lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso de sus ojos, silenciosas. – Palomita… No llores… – No tardó en despojarse de esa extraña torre de gorros y dejarla sobre el baúl de madera en el que guardaba todas las cosas de Hogwarts. El señor Granger abrazó a su hija, y ella, sin poder remediarlo, escondió su rostro en su pecho. – Cuéntale a papá… ¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? – El hombre pareció cambiar de forma radical. Hablaba con voz suave, muy tranquilo, mientras acunaba a su hija con cariño entre sus brazos. La castaña tardó en reaccionar, separándose por completo de él y frotándose los ojos con las mangas. Se encogió de hombros despacio y le miró.

– Nada. – Dijo con voz aún temblorosa, aunque quería sonar segura. Un vano esfuerzo. El hombre ladeó la cabeza, dándole a entender que no aceptaría esa respuesta, que más le valía buscar una mejor. – Nada, papá, yo… Hemos discutido. – No podía decirle la verdad, y por como había pasado toda la "escenita", no podía inventarse cualquier cosa. – Hemos discutido y en ese momento ha sido cuando he reaccionado… Mal, lo sé… Pero no he podido evitarlo… – Miró a su padre. Cuantísimo odiaba mentirle. Y cuanto se odiaba a sí misma por tener que hacerlo la mayoría de las veces… El señor Granger asintió y ladeó una sonrisa tierna.

– Ay… las cosas del amor son tan complicadas… Pero no te preocupes, Mione, en un par de horas todo volverá a ir como la espuma, ya verás. – Sonaba convencido, muy convencido. Y su siguiente mirada le dejó claro a Hermione que aquello lo decía por experiencia. – Tu madre se enfadaba muchas veces… ¿Sabes? Sin motivos, la mayoría… – Añadió rápido, tratando de excusarse – Y con que la hiciese de reír un par de veces, aunque fuese haciendo el tonto, me perdonaba. – Enarcó una ceja y acarició la mejilla de su hija, con ternura – Ahora sí, me hacía sufrir bastante antes de hacerlo… – Aquello fue lo que logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la leona. Una sonrisa divertida, silenciosa, que hizo que desviase la mirada a sus propias manos. Sorbió por la nariz, y volvió a mirarle, mucho más tranquila.

– Gracias, papá. – Dijo la castaña, apretando los labios.

El hombre se puso en pie y le dio un beso en la frente antes de coger el montón de gorros y ponérselos en la cabeza de nuevo, justo antes de salir por la puerta.

– Pero tú no le hagas mucho de sufrir, estoy seguro de que lo que sea que haya hecho, lo ha hecho sin darse cuenta. – Le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta, rumbo al salón de nuevo.

**[_]**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde el golpe, y aunque la hinchazón había bajado de manera considerable, el corte de vez en cuando le sangraba y tenía que ir al baño a mojarlo y ponerse un poco de papel. Los señores Granger se habrían acostado hacía una media hora, y no tenía noticia alguna de Granger desde que… le había tirado "Los Pilares de la Tierra" contra la cabeza. "Está loca. Quería matarme, estoy seguro." "Ni que le haya hecho algo malo a esa estúpida… A ver como me he explica ahora porqué se ha puesto como una fiera así de golpe." "De todas formas, me pienso vengar."

Draco estaba frente al espejo del baño, contemplando la herida desde hacía un rato. Al parecer, ya podía volver a su cuarto y ponerse de una maldita vez el pijama. "Encima que he tenido que aguantar a la rarita de su familia…" Rodó los ojos al acordarse de todo aquello, sobretodo, del beso con Zoe. ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido? ¿Cómo había dejado que una sucia muggle le tocase de esa forma? Si la escena se volviese a repetir, seguramente habría buscado algo para abochornarla y que se marchase llorando antes de que se aproximase tanto a él. ¿Por qué había dejado que le besase? Muy sencillo… Llevaba ya un buen tiempo sin estar con una mujer, y al parecer, el cuerpo reaccionó solo, ignorando el resto por una vez.

Se lavó los dientes tres veces antes pasarse una mano por el pelo, hacia atrás, descolocándolo, y acto seguido salió por la puerta del baño. Hizo una mueca cuando se percató de que había dejado la luz del piso inferior encendida."Si tuviese varita no tendría que ir hasta allí... Merlín, que asco me da." Justo antes de apagarla, sus ojos se cruzaron con el arma que le había dejado el labio de aquella manera… Enarcando una ceja, cogió el tomo y se decidió a subir las escaleras. Había algo de luz en el pasillo porque había dejado la de su cuarto encendida.

Justo de cara se encontró con su "agresora", que le miró con los ojos muy abiertos e hinchados. Subió un par de escaleras, sin apartar la vista de ella, y ella bajó también unas cuantas. Pasó por delante de él, pero cuando pensó que la dejaría escapar, el Slytherin había agarrado su muñeca y la había frenado de golpe, haciendo que se chocase contra la pared.

Aguardó, en silencio, mirándola con sus fríos ojos azules, buscando que hablase ella primero, que se quejase, que le regañase, que le dijese algo… Mas no hizo nada. Granger no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a mirar el suelo, con la mirada perdida, evitando el contacto visual directo con el rubio.

– ¿No tendrás las santas narices de no hablarme después de esto, no? – El Slytherin se señaló el labio. Aquello hizo alzar la mirada a la castaña, pero no dijo nada. Solo frunció el ceño un poco. – ¿Las tienes? Vaya, vaya… Encima orgullosa… Pues lamento decirte que no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me expliques a qué demonios ha venido todo ese espectáculo de antes. ¡Podrías haberme matado, Granger!

Se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Malfoy, ¿Y de Hermione? Nada. No quería abrir la boca. No quería, porque sabía que si lo hacía, diría muchas cosas sin sentido… El rubio apretó los dientes, haciendo que sus mandíbulas se tensasen. Abrió la boca, para hablar de nuevo, pero un susurro proveniente de los labios de la Gryffindor le cortó.

– Has besado a Zoe. – Aquello dejó completamente transpuesto a Draco, que había alzado un poco la cabeza, sin comprender nada. Le había desinflado de golpe. – No es que me importe, pero me importa que descubran que todo esto es una mentira nada más que para… Siquiera sé para qué estamos haciendo esto.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y al fin soltó la muñeca de Hermione, pero eso no hizo que la Gryffindor se escabullese. No. Eso no sería lógico de una Gryffindor como Hermione Granger lo era.

– Dime, Granger… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Y me ha besado ella, no yo, que quede claro. – El tono de voz del chico se había suavizado considerablemente.

– Tenías chocolate en la boca y tú no has comido pastel. Zoe ha subido a la habitación a por mi libro, y… – Fue cuando se acordó de lo que le había hecho. Con disimulo desvió sus ojos hasta los labios del Slytherin, fijándose por primera vez en la herida que le había hecho. Aquello he hizo sentirse muy mal, a pesar de todo. – Supongo que ha pasado en ese momento. – El chico había fruncido el ceño considerablemente. "Joder, pues si que es lista Granger… Ha tardado en darse cuenta de lo de su prima."

– Me ha besado a traición. Ha tratado de calentarme, ¿sabes? Va de "soy muy calladita y tranquila" pero luego… – El ceño de la castaña se había fruncido. Parecía haber recuperado un poco el color.

– No me interesa, Malfoy. No quiero saber los detalles…

El rubio ladeó una sonrisa divertida al ver que Granger había vuelto a ser Granger por un momento. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, contemplando el anillo verde de Slytherin que decoraba su dedo anular, y volvió a clavar sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, sobre los de la castaña.

– ¿Y por eso has llorado, Granger? ¿Por qué… podrían descubrirnos? Qué sentimental…

– Yo no he llorado, estúp…

– No me mientas. Has llorado. Tienes los ojos que pareces un cíclope de dos ojos. – La Gryffindor apretó los labios, guardando silencio entonces. Le miró, desafiante, recordando que no hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido no volver a bajar la mirada ante la helada de él. – ¿No será… Qué te ha molestado que tu primita me bese, Granger? – Alzó las cejas. Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción decoraba su rostro, engreído, socarrón, pícaro. Era un Slytherin orgulloso por su hazaña.

– ¿Por qué iba a molestarme…? ¿Estás loco, Malfoy? ¿Qué me importa a mí a quién beses o dejes de besar? ¡Ni que fuese tu novia de verdad! – Aquello había dado donde dolía, sin duda.

– ¿Por qué te enfadas si te digo que te ha molestado? ¿Acaso estás loca por mí ya, Granger? – La odiosa sonrisa de Draco… Esa sonrisa orgullosa, socarrona, irresis…

– ¡Pero qué demonios dices! ¿Quién podría fijarse en ti? En un idiota, y arrogante, y estúpi… – El sabor a menta colisionó en su cabeza, haciendo que, casi tan rápido como había abierto los ojos como platos y había tratado de separarse, los cerrase, y se dejase hacer. Draco Malfoy la estaba besando.

**[_]**

¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué lo estaba alargando tanto? La inexperiencia de Granger no podía dejar de ponerle de los nervios, pero a la vez, no podía evitar tener ganas de mostrarle de lo que era capaz… Si fuese tan sencillo. Si fuese cierto que todo aquello era por una simple muestra de "A ver quién manda de los dos"… Draco Malfoy se habría retirado hacía ya bastante de haber sido Pansy, pero con Hermione, era algo diferente. Las manos de la Gryffindor, su cuerpo entero, no respondían. Es más, estaba dubitativo ante todo aquello. No sabía donde colocarse, qué hacer, solo dejaba que el rubio se apoderase de ella. Estaba temblando bajo él.

Finalmente frenó, pero no se retiró. Lo hizo de manera lenta, tortuosa, despegando sus labios muy despacio de los de ella. Cuando la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba apoyada contra la pared de la escalera, luchando por no abrirlos y encontrarse con el rostro del Slytherin tan cerca… Pero así ocurrió.

Granger se había sonrojado hasta la médula, y se había quedado totalmente paralizada. La herida de Draco había vuelto a abrirse, pero Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada, no se atrevió a desvelar que aún estaba perdida en sus labios.

El Slytherin se separó a una distancia considerable que logró hacer que Hermione recuperase la cordura, aunque el olor a menta se había quedado impregnado no solo en su boca, sino, también en su piel. Draco le tendió el libro que le había arrojado hacía unas horas, y subió las escaleras tocándose la herida que había vuelto a sangrar. Una Hermione Granger cohibida, confusa, y repleta de emociones, se quedó mirando como el rubio subía por las escaleras. Pero se paró, justo antes de girar para entrar en su habitación, y señaló el techo, justo donde ella estaba colocada….

Muérdago.

**[_]**

_¡Hola a todos! Pues nada, aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y esas cosas… Pronto escribiré el siguiente, que me he picado con la historia._

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a la gente que hacer review, me motivan mucho vuestros comentarios, vuestras sugerencias y todo… Me gustaría pediros a aquellos que os suméis a seguir la historia, que me dejéis también algún comentario más con el fin de mejorarla en algún aspecto. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	18. Ni los buenos son tan buenos

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING. YO SOLO SIGO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA, Y LA MODIFICO.

**[_]**

**Capítulo 18. Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni George ha hecho el pino. **

Habían pasado ya varios días desde entonces. En esos dos días siquiera se miraron. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo hacían, pero mientras el otro no se daba cuenta… Y si alguno de los dos alguno se percataba; Hermione fruncía el ceño, o Draco alzaba las cejas de manera despectiva. Había sido su única forma de contacto en esos días, y los señores Granger no les habían forzado a hablar tampoco… Estaban convencidos de que seguían enfadados por el mismo motivo por el cual Hermione le lanzó el libro a la cara al Slytherin, pero no sabían nada de… cierto beso bajo el múerdago. Por no nombrar, que no tenían ni idea de que eran enemigos desde los 11 años, y que se odiaban mutuamente… Y que no eran pareja, por supuesto. Todo era demasiado surrealista. Todo era demasiado extraño esas navidades en la casa de los Granger.

Draco había bajado el primero, ya vestido, peinado, arreglado, impoluto, y estaba desayunando un café con una tostada de mantequilla que le había hecho Jane. George estaba en el sillón tumbado, con un terrible aspecto… Al parecer, el atracón de lo que sobró de pastel de chocolate de su "mujer favorita" había tenido sus consecuencias. Al menos, así estaba callado, y no le tenía que ver danzar con sus… cosas extrañas por la casa.

– Draco, cielo, creo que voy a llevar a George al hospital. Se ha pasado toda la noche vomitando y tiene muy mal aspecto… Si necesitáis algo, llamadme al teléfono, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿AL HOSPITAL? ¡Pero qué dices, mujer, si yo estoy perfectamente! – El hombre se puso en pie de golpe y comenzó a caminar alrededor del sillón, a paso casi danzarín. – ¿Ves? Puedo correr… Y saltar… – Y dio dos saltos en el lugar – ¡Y hacer el pino! – Cogió fuerzas, adelantó las manos, se balanceó un poco y… justo cuando estaba a punto de agacharse para apoyar las manos en el suelo, tuvo que ponerse en pie para salir pitando al cuarto de baño. Ya solos, una señora Granger de brazos cruzados y cejas alzadas miró al rubio.

– Le dan pánico los hospitales. – Su tono de voz daba a entender que era una aclaración ya obvia, pero necesaria. Se quitó el delantal y se lavó las manos antes de acercase al perchero de la entrada de la casa. Comenzó a ponerse un abrigo largo, de color beige, se lo abrochó, y se colocó el bolso bajo el brazo derecho.

El señor Granger estaba bajando las escalares, arrastrando los pies.

– Vamos, George, ves a vestirte y nos vamos.

– ¡No pienso ir!

– Vas a ir como yo me llamo Jane. Ya sea vestido y en condiciones, o en pijama.

Pocos segundos después ambos salieron por la puerta de la casa. George había tenido el tiempo justo y necesario para alargar el brazo y coger el abrigo, también largo como el de su mujer. Acto seguido la puerta se había cerrado dejando a Draco solo en el salón.

El rubio aprovechó para ojear el periódico muggle que siempre compraba el señor Granger y leía durante el desayuno. Mientras removía el café con la cuchara, se puso a pasar páginas.

"Curioso asesinato a los pies del Hyde Park: se encuentra el cadáver de un hombre de 47 años de edad en mitad de la carretera. El fallecido ha sido encontrado por un policía que hacía ronda a las seis de la madrugada. Lo más llamativo del ya cuerpo sin vida es la marca grabada a fuego en el estómago del hombre, que recitaba "sangresucia". La policía ya ha abierto una investigación, puesto que es el tercer asesinato en dos semanas bajo el mismo método."

Cuando bajó el periódico, Hermione estaba frente a él, mirándole, de pie.

**[_]**

Aún seguía el olor a menta impregnado en la almohada de la Gryffindor. Aún, cuando apoyaba la cabeza en ella, podía revivir aquel beso en las escaleras. Aún podía avergonzarse por haber temblado bajo su cuerpo, por haber correspondido a su beso, aunque fuese de una manera torpe y lenta. Aún podía… Odiarse a sí misma por todo aquello. Y odiarse más aún por no poder enfrentarse a él después de todo lo ocurrido. Además, el muérdago colgando del techo había borrado sus estúpidas ideas de que Malfoy la había besado porque había querido. Aquel momento en el que alzó la vista y se percató de que sus padres habían querido jugarle una mala pasada delante de toda la familia, se desvanecieron sus excusas.

Se peinó correctamente, dejándolo bastante ondulado pero no en forma de la melena de león, se puso un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta azul clara sobre una negra, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Aquello ya no suponía demasiado problema, solo al principio, cuando se le encontraba sentado en la mesa, tomándose su café, con la mirada perdida, pero de inmediato se refugiaba en sus padres, que siempre estaban alrededor y la cargaban de valor para sentarse justo enfrente, aunque sin mirarle. Se paró en el último peldaño de las escaleras, cogió aire, y salió. Lo dicho, allí estaba… Ya vestido, con camisa blanca de botones, pantalones negros, zapatos también negros, y magníficamente peinado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y aquello obligó a la castaña a buscar a su madre, que estaría en la cocina… Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Al parecer, Draco estaba solo en el piso inferior. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar aquello, pensando qué es lo que podría haber pasado…

– Se han ido. Tu madre dijo que llevaría al loco de tu padre al hospital. No es por eso, Granger, tranquila… se ha pasado toda la noche con la cabeza en el váter.

– El Slytherin pareció leerle la mente, y aquello no le gustó un pelo. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. En silencio se hizo más largo de lo que Draco había esperado. Llevaban ya dos días sin dirigirse la palabra, ¡Por Merlín! Era hora de aceptar todo aquello.

– Está bien. – Dijo entonces la castaña, sin mirarle. Se preparó un vaso de leche con chocolate y se sentó donde siempre hacía.

"Vale ya, Hermione. No puedes dejar que te cohíba en tu propia casa… Tienes que hablar. Tienes que tener valor. Eres una Gryffindor."

– Dra… Malfoy, ¿Cómo está tu labio? – Pestañeó repetidas veces al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de llamarle por su nombre.

– ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi labio? Está bien, Granger, ya no corro peligro de desangrarme. ¿Debería preguntar por los tuyos? – El Slytherin alzó una ceja y ladeó una sonrisa divertida. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese cretino… ¿Quién se creía que era?

– No. Quiero decir… No hay nada que preguntar. – Quiso zanjar el tema de inmediato. Bebió un gran trago de chocolate y cogió el periódico. Se fijó en la misma noticia que el Slytherin había leído hacía a penas un rato… "¿Mortífagos? ¿Se tratará de ello? Debo preguntar a Harry, a Ron… ¡Harry, Ron, no les he enviado la carta de felicitación por las navidades!"

– ¿No te habrás hecho ilusiones, no, Granger? Te besé porque estaba el muérdago encima de nosotros y soy de los que siguen las tradiciones…

– Ni que lo digas. – Sin duda que era tradicionalista… Seguía aquella rara obsesión de que los hijos de muggles y mestizos eran estiércol para el Mundo Mágico…

Bufó la castaña, molesta, culpándole en silencio por su gran error en cuanto a sus amigos. "Todo es su culpa… Desde que está aquí no puedo concentrarme. Tengo que estar detrás suya por si hace alguna…" – Y no, Malfoy, de verdad que no he pensado nada raro… – "Mentira".

– ¿Sabes, Granger? No pensé que fueses tan mentirosa… Claro que has pensado en las otras opciones, pero no te atreves a decírmelo.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo voy a pensar que tú… que yo…? Aunque sea ya la segunda vez, no es… no…

– ¿Nerviosa? Vaya… Hasta te has sonrojado. Estás más roja que la cabeza de esa Comadreja amiga tuya.

– ¡No te metas con Ron!

Un ruido interrumpió la conversación. El teléfono de casa estaba sonando. Rápida, y deseosa por escapar de las fauces de la serpiente de una vez, lo cogió. La voz de su madre la hizo guardar silencio. Tardó un par de minutos en colgar. Tiempo justo para que Draco se terminase el café. Se acomodó, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, dejando bien claro que no se movería por el momento… La diversión había vuelto a empezar.

Cuando Hermione colgó, volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

– Van a… Quedarse durante unas horas. – Informó, no muy segura de que a la serpiente le interesase aquello. Aún así lo hizo. Alzó la vista y le miró. – Mamá me ha dicho que tenemos que hacer algo por ella.

– ¿Yo? Dirás tú, Granger. Yo no soy su hijo, Merlín me libre… Yo no le debo a nada.

– Estás viviendo en su casa, comiendo su comida…

– Oliendo su olor… ¿Te parece eso correcto para alguien como yo? Tengo un constante nudo en el estómago que…

– ¡Para de una vez! Digas lo que digas, vas a venir conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? Así que escúchame. – Aquello dejó a Draco con cara de idiota. Enarcó una ceja y la miró durante largos segundos en silencio. Pero acabó por ladear una sonrisa divertidísima.

– Vaya, Granger, nunca te había visto así… Podría decirse, que si no fueses quien eres, me podrías haber hasta excitado.

Eso hizo que la castaña se sonrojase hasta la médula. De un golpe se puso en pie, con las manos en forma de puños sobre la mesa, y cogió la taza para llevarla al fregadero.

– Te espero en la puerta.

**[_]**

Odiaba aquel maldito sitio. Odiaba Londres, odiaba el mundo muggle, pero sobretodo, odiaba aquel dichoso lugar llamado "metro". Estaba repleto de gente a todas horas. Todo el mundo le tocaba, le sobaba, le rozaba y le agobiaba. Al menos, para la ida, los vagones estaban más ligeros de gente y no tendría que apretarse contra nadie, siquiera contra la puerta.

Cuando finalmente salieron al exterior, el Slytherin se trató colocar bien la ropa de nuevo, con una mueca de asco en los labios.

– Ese lugar es vomitivo. Ya puedes llamar a tu santa madre para que venga a recogernos a la vuelta, porque no pienso pisarlo otra vez.

– Eres un quisquilloso…

– No. Soy limpio, soy rico y soy un Malfoy. Y no pienso dejar que toda esa… asquerosa gente me toque más de lo que yo les permito, ¿entiendes, Granger?

Hermione ya había escuchado tantas veces aquellas palabras, que tuvo que rodar los ojos y seguir caminando. Se paró al recordar lo leído en el periódico, frunciendo el ceño.

– Malfoy. Hoy he leído en el periódico que han matado a…

– Lo sé. Sí, son mortífagos. Es más, estoy bastante seguro de que sé quién asesinó a esos muggles.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza. Con los labios entreabiertos le miró. Su rostro estaba contraído. No era curiosidad, era… ¿Temor, pena? Era una expresión confusa, que sin duda, quería empujar a que el rubio hablase un poco más sobre todo aquello. Por una vez, le daría esa satisfacción.

– ¿Quiénes son? Tenemos que avisar a alguien, a Dumbledore, a…

– Dumbledore ya lo sabrá. Mi madre se habrá encargado de decírselo.

– ¿Tu madre? ¿Y qué va a saber ella, si…?

– No te atrevas a hablar con ese tono de mi madre. – El siseo del Slytherin fue desgarrador, peligroso… Una clara advertencia que dejó a Hermione muda y con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva.

– Perdona. No me he dado cuenta de que ha sonado así…

El chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Sus ojos se turnaban para mirar los de ella, muy despacio, con ese brillo peligroso, llamativo, atrayente, que siempre utilizaba.

– Ha sido mi tía Bella quien se ha cargado a esos muggles. Lo raro es que no les haya arrancado la cabeza y se la haya llevado para añadirla en su estantería de trofeos.

– Bellatrix… Lestrange…– La Gryffindor frunció el ceño. Todo aquello le llevó hasta algo que, sin duda, no había pasado por alto.

– ¿Cómo es que… Narcissa Malfoy… le ha dicho algo así a Dumbledore?

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Seré estúpido? Me tira de la lengua la jodida Granger y acabo soltando cosas que no quiero soltar… Quiero estrangularla." Cogió aire y se aproximó un poco más a ella. Draco le sacaba casi una cabeza de tal forma. Aquella postura no le hizo mucha gracia a Granger, que había empezado a mirar hacia los lados, seguramente, buscando una vía de escape. Su voz sonó peligrosamente aterciopelada. Un susurro salió de entre sus finos labios de serpiente.

– Nada es lo que parece, Granger. ¿Te extraña que mi madre no sea una asesina? ¿Crees que estoy aquí por la gracia y amabilidad de vuestro querido Dumbledore…? Si mi madre no le hubiese suplicado que la ayudase, yo ahora mismo estaría siendo el compañero de asesinatos de mi tía.

**[_]**

Ya lo tenía todo. Le había comprado un libro de recetas de postres a su madre, un sombrero negro, muy elegante, a su padre, y… Le faltaba algo. Le faltaba el regalo más complicado de todos; el de Malfoy. Después de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione pudo ponerse en la piel de la serpiente durante unos segundos y llegar a la conclusión de que, en unas fechas tan señaladas, echaría de menos a toda su familia. Aunque le era verdaderamente complicado visualizar en su mente una escena con muestras de cariño entre los Malfoy, Hermione pensaba que se mostrarían su aprecio de otra forma… Un claro ejemplo era lo que estaba haciendo aquella mujer con su hijo. Estaba protegiéndole, estaba alejándolo de todo aquello que había rodeado a los Black durante siglos, a los Malfoy, a su familia… Por una vez, pensó que conocer de verdad a Narcissa Malfoy sería algo verdaderamente agradable.

– ¿A qué esperas, Granger? ¿No has terminado ya?

– Eh, no… Me falta mirar una cosa. Un segundo.

Draco se había quedado fuera de la tienda. "Y bastante ha aguantado". Se había recorrido todo el centro de Londres en busca de los regalos adecuados, y finalmente, había escogido los que al principio de esa gran caminata había divisado, y Malfoy la había acompañado casi sin rechistar, cosa muy extraña. De vez en cuando le perdía, y eso hacía que su corazón se acelerase de golpe "Seguro que ya está haciendo algo raro…" se decía, pero terminaba por morderse la lengua, divertida, cuando le veía parado frente a cualquier espejo pavoneándose. "Nunca cambiará. Se quiere demasiado."

¿Una cartera…? No, era algo bastante típico. ¿Una corbata…? Eso sí lo llevaba a menudo, y sería algo que pega con él… Pero no terminaba de estar conforme con esa elección.

– Granger, me voy a quedar congelado aquí fuera, y no quiero que ninguna de esas muggles que me miran aprovechen para toquetearme mientras no puedo moverme… Empiezan a rodearme.

Un grupito de chicas se había agolpado a un par de metros del rubio. Chicas de su edad, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas… Todas cuchicheaban, le señalaban, e incluso algunas trataban de acercarse, pero terminaban por volver atrás, entre risitas.

– En serio, ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Una foto? Sé que soy atractivo, pero esto es demasiado…

– Pues… Quizás sí quieran una foto… – Hermione amplió una sonrisa muy suave, que pudo apreciar Malfoy. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño. Granger tenía una boca muy pequeña, con alguna que otra pequeña peca, y unos labios carnosos de un ligero color rosado que no necesitaban de maquillaje para llamar la atención. "¿Habré sido yo el primero en besarla?"

Y finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Una pluma dorada que podría pasar desapercibida sin duda alguna en el mundo mágico. Se aproximó al mostrador para pagar aquel último detalle, y entonces el simpático dependiente le explicó que podía grabar algo en ella.

– ¿De veras…? Está bien. Escríbame Malfoy, entonces. – Se quedó quieta, mientras el hombre preparaba todo aquello. Y justo antes de que comenzase, Hermione habló. – No, espere, espere… Mejor escriba Draco, por favor. – Aquello, sin duda, sonaba mucho mejor. De alguna forma, sabía que algún día lograría quitarse la manía de llamarle por su apellido en vez de por su nombre. Algún día muy cercano, antes de volver a Hogwarts.

**[_]**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Sé que no ha sido tan interesante como los dos anteriores, pero tengo que dejar que la historia de ambos se desarrolle un poco más antes de que… cuaje, si cuaja, ¿no creéis? _

_Bueno, antes de irme debo daros las gracias a aquellos que seguís la historia, a los que les habéis dado a favorito, los reviews… etc, porque gracias a eso se está alargando tanto._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	19. Ni que fuese un elfo doméstico

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING. YO SOLO SIGO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA, Y LA MODIFICO.

**[_]**

**Capítulo 19. Ni que fuese un elfo doméstico.**

El día de Navidad había llegado. De no haberlo sabido, Draco se hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato. El señor Granger era una especie de… fanático de la Navidad, se lo había demostrado ya. Llevaba todo el santo día cantando villancicos como, "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer", "Jingle Bells", y el "Santa Claus is coming to town" ahora no podía salirse de su cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que el señor Granger se inventaba el ritmo de la mayoría de las canciones, y aquello molestaba de manera sobrenatural al rubio… "Si no se lo sabe, ¿Porqué demonios canta? Cuando digo que es idiota…"

Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, en la zona de dentro. Hacía demasiado frío como para exponerse así como así al exterior. Se había dedicado gran parte de la tarde, tras ducharse, a mirar por la ventana. Cuando al fin comenzó a oscurecer fue cuando se percató verdaderamente de que las calles se habían llenado de luces de todos los colores. De dibujos de árboles de navidad, de palabras bonitas, de nieve… Nunca había visto nada igual antes, y aquello, le sorprendió bastante, aunque su rostro no quisiera que se dejase ver tal expresión, solo sus ojos enfatizaban estas cosas.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, echándola un poco hacia atrás, y suspiró. Se acordaba de Narcissa, incluso de Lucius y su tía Bella. Se acordaba de cómo eran las navidades en Malfoy Manor… Y por eso pensaba, que en parte, debería estar agradecido por no estar allí en ese momento. Las comidas familiares se resumían en un alboroto constante. Si su tía Bellatrix no terminaba lanzando los platos por el aire o peleándose con Lucius, era Lucius quien trataba de darle lecciones de cómo ser en el futuro, y aquello era algo que no soportaba escuchar. Estaba cansado de ello, estaba cansado de tener el "run-run" de su padre cerca del oído, sugiriéndole que hacer… Tratando de convencerle de qué era lo mejor que podía hacer siempre. Cuando era un crío todo eso había funcionado, pero ahora tenía 16 años, casi 17, ya tenía pelo en sus zona más íntima como para tomar sus propias decisiones… "Draco, cielo, no te enfades con tu padre… Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, lo mejor para nosotros… Solo que no sabe demostrarlo de una manera más suave." Las palabras de su madre le hicieron cerrar los ojos.

Esa tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, alguien había llamado a la puerta de su cuarto rompiendo su minuto zen.

– Pst, pst… Draaaaaaaaaaaaco… ¡Mira lo que he comprado! – Un George de lo más energético había asomado la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta. El Slytherin frunció el ceño. "Ya decía yo que había dejado de cantar por un maldito momento…" – Es un calendario de chocolatinas de navidad… Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que es, ¿no?

– No. – Draco enarcó una ceja, mirando aquella especie de cuadro de cartón que contenía un dibujo de un enorme árbol de navidad similar al que había en el piso inferior de la aquella casa. Solo que ese ya estaba repleto de regalos de todos los colores y tamaños.

– ¿NO? Jesús… ¿De dónde te ha sacado esta niña, de un cuento de magia? ¡JA! ¿Lo pillas? – Aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia al rubio, pero tuvo que encogerse de hombros despacio, fingiendo no comprender nada de lo que decía. Siquiera le saldría sonreír para contentarle aquella vez. – Está fechado. Es el calendario de Navidad, de Diciembre. Me encanta comprarlo por estas fechas, ¿Sabes porqué? – El hombre enarcó una ceja. Despacio se había colado en la que ahora era su habitación. Había dejado la puerta abierta. – Porque ya estamos a día 25 y… ¡Ahora hay que comerse todas las anteriores seguidas! – ¿Pero aquel tío quería acabar con su vida? Hacía a penas unos días había salido del hospital por haber tomado demasiado pastel de chocolate. Prácticamente, seguía supurando chocolate por las orejas… ¿Y quería tomar más? Aquello le hizo ladear una sonrisa muy suave, divertida. "Son masocas. Todos los muggles son masocas. Ya no tengo duda." – Y bueno, como ahora eres el hombre de la casa… El segundo hombre de la casa, después de mí, claro… – George infló el pecho como un pavo, orgulloso de lo que había dicho. Draco tuvo que aguantar una carcajada sarcástica. "Es ridículo" – Creo que deberíamos compartirlas entre los dos.

El Slytherin se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos, tratando de analizar la expresión del hombre; se había quedado quieto mirándole, con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante, muy contento y esperanzado de escuchar la respuesta que quería escuchar… Y de no ser porque tenía que quedar bien delante de los Granger, hubiese disfrutado muchísimo riéndose de él al responderle que era un idiota y que no valía ni para enfrentarse con un micropuff.

– Claro. Ahora compartimos… Territorio…

– ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhu! – El hombre saltó en el sitio y casi logró dar una vuelta en el aire al girar, pero era demasiado torpe. Tuvo que sujetarse con el armario empotrado para no volcar y quedar tumbado boca arriba como una cucaracha. Cuando logró recuperarse se agachó un poco y miró a ambos lados, comprobando que nadie les estaba escuchando. Acto seguido, avanzó hacia él. – Pues corre, toma, antes de que Jane me… – "¿Regañe?" – llame pada pomed la meza. – Se había metido todo el chocolate desde el día uno al doce. Le dio otros doce a Draco, mientras masticaba toda esa bola, y alzó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que eran impares y quedaba un cuadrado más por repartir… El del día 25. – Eh… ¿Lo vas a querer? – El rubio, antes de negar, contempló el rostro del hombre. La cara de pena parecía no haber sido puesta a propósito. Nada más le cedió ese pedazo, George se lo metió a la boca. – Así me estás ganando, chico. – Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella se paró en seco. – ¡Eh, palomita! ¿Qué haces tú…? Ah, sí, vas a ver a Draco… Claro. – Tenía la boca llena de chocolate.

– ¿GEORGE, Y EL CALENDARIO QUE ESTABA EN LA NEVERA? NO HABRÁS VUELTO A COGERLO… – Se escuchó desde el piso inferior. Ese grito le hizo dar un gran bote al pintoresco personaje, mientras, corriendo, se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar.

– ¡YO NO HE SIDO, HA SIDO ÉL, ME ESTABA LLAMADO, LO PROMETO!

**[_]**

La castaña entró con el ceño ya muy fruncido al ver salir a su padre del cuarto de Malfoy. Le miró con esa misma expresión, preguntándole en silencio que había sido todo aquello… Mas el rubio no contestó. Se limitó a rodar los ojos y volver a fijar la vista en las llamativas calles. Cada vez se podían contemplar más estrellas en el cielo de Londres.

– Malfoy, ¿Puedo pasar?

– ¿Me pides permiso ahora que ya estás dentro? Qué considerada…

Hermione apretó los labios al darse cuenta de su error. Decidió entornar un poco la puerta… No la cerró porque no se sentía segura. No porque temiese que la fuese a hacer daño, o algo parecido, sino… Era otra clase de precaución que tenía que ver con lab… muérdago… ¿Y qué pensarían sus padres si veían la puerta cerrada, y ellos dentro de la misma habitación? No, no, no podía permitirse algo así.

– ¿Vas a hablar de una vez o qué, Granger? – Hermione se acercó despacio hacia donde él estaba, termino con la cadera ligeramente apoyada en los pies de la cama. La cama en la que llevaba durmiendo Draco Malfoy desde hacía ya más de una semana y media… Y lo que quedaba.

– Draco, yo...

– ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre de pila, Granger?

– Creo que es el momento perfecto para hacerlo, estamos en Navidad y… No creas que no me cuesta, claro que me cuesta, estoy acostumbrada a llamarte por tu apellido desde que tenía once años, desde que te conoc…

– Te vas por las ramas… Hermione. – Sonó arrastrado, muy forzado, enfatizado para que ella no pudiese pasar por desapercibido que había dicho su nombre.

– Eh… Ha llegado una carta para ti. Creo que es de tu madre. – Procuró seguir todos sus movimientos. Quería ver como sus ojos se iluminaban, como por una vez, sentía la felicidad al recordar a su madre. Sin duda, y por como siempre hablaba el Slytherin de aquella mujer, la apreciaba mucho, y la admiraba. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Draco ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, de manera seca, y entrecerró los ojos un poco. No se movió a penas, solo para estirar la mano en su dirección y que se la diese.

– ¿Me la vas a dar algún día, o esperas a que llegue el curso que viene? – Dijo de mala gana. Muy despacio se acercó a él, y aún más despacio le tendió la carta al muchacho. El pulso le temblaba ligeramente, y más aún le tembló cuando los finos y expertos dedos Malfoy rozaron su mano muy despacio, de manera imprevista. Retiró la mano como si quemase, pero Draco siguiera se dio cuenta de esto. Abrió la carta, y comenzó a leer:

"_Querido Draco:_

_Ya sé que te dije que no te escribiría, sé que casi te lo prometí, pero… No he podido evitarlo._

_Es una casa muy grande para tantos huecos vacíos._

_Tu padre está más nervioso de lo normal, y tu tía Bella… Creo que ya sabes qué ha ocurrido con tu tía Bella, Draco._

_Por eso te pido que tengas paciencia y que aguantes. Y que recuerdes que te quiero._

_Narcissa Malfoy."_

Eran pocas palabras. Pocas palabras pero suficientes. Hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba saber que su madre estaba bien… Y ante sus narices estaba su contestación. Cerró la carta, casi arrugándola, y la tiró al suelo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo hacia atrás, y acto seguido, se acordó de Granger, que seguía en pie mirándole con cara de no saber que había ocurrido.

"Se supone que debe estar feliz, le ha escrito su madre… Pero… Parece más enfadado de lo normal…"

– ¿Y tú qué miras, Granger? – Abrió la boca para decir algo, muy confusa, pero entonces la cerró y frunció mucho el ceño.

– ¿Sabes qué? Es de cobardes no saber enfrentarse a lo que se siente.

Y tras decir aquello, Hermione salió de su habitación, rumbo al salón.

**[_]**

Se había puesto sus mejores galas. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata esmeralda. A decir verdad, la comida olía a las mil maravillas, pero aquella noche Draco tenía un gran agujero en el estómago.

El salón estaba decorado con todo tipo de motivo navideño. Además del árbol, George se había encargado de poner varias coronas de acebo decoradas con lazos de todos los colores sobre la chimenea, había colocado todas las tarjetas de navidad recibidas alrededor de la televisión, varias hileras de espumillón colgando de la lámpara del techo, y muérdago, mucho muérdago por todos los lados. Aquello parecía un campo de minas.

"_Din-Don" _

Llamaron al timbre de pronto. El señor y la señora Granger estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de no quemar el pavo por una parte, y por otra, de no tirarlo al suelo. Aquel hombre era un saco de nervios, y mientras trataba de sostener aquello, trataba de subirse las gafas con la rodilla. Cosa prácticamente imposible, pues cada vez que bajaba la cabeza un poco, la gafas volvían a la punta de la nariz.

– Draco, cariño, ¿Puedes abrir tú? Estamos un poco… ¡George, ese es mi trasero, no el pavo!

– Oh, qué atrevido soy… – Dijo con tono divertido, y terminó por hacer una especie de rugido similar al de un tig… un gato en celo.

– Voy. – Respondió el Slytherin.

Durante el trayecto del salón a la puerta fue apretándose el nudo de la corbata, repasándose el pelo durante un instante frente al espejo de la entrada, y al fin, abrió la puerta.

Fue como si un Petrificus Totalus le golpease de lleno de pronto. Se quedó paralizado al ver a un grupo de unas ocho personas frente a él, en orden, algunas con un papel en la mano, y otras con velas encendidas. Comenzaron a cantar, con un tono muy suave, muy… religioso:

"_Angels we have heard on high,  
>sweetly singing o'er the plains;<br>and the mountains in reply,  
>echoing their joyous strains.<em>

_Gloria in excelsis Deo,  
>Gloria in excelsis Deo."<em>

Cuando terminaron, uno de los niños de la primera fila se adelantó con un pequeño cesto de mimbre que tendió hacia el chico. Enarcó una ceja, sin comprender al principio aquello, pero entonces lo comprendió todo… Eran pobres pidiendo limosna… Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la billetera. Dejó un billete de £100 y cerró la puerta en sus narices, sin darle tiempo a ver la cara que había puesto esa gente. Nadie daba tanto dinero, nunca, jamás. Draco ladeó una sonrisa divertida, arrogante y altiva, y se giró para volver al salón. Sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba de inmediato en sus venas, como si algo le oprimiese el pecho por un momento. Se quedó casi sin respiración (pero como siempre, lo disimulaba muy bien) cuando vio a Hermione Granger bajar las escaleras. Llevaba el pelo liso, muy largo, con una especie de diadema roja que hacía que la zona delantera de su flequillo se alzase un poco en forma de un disimuladísimo tupé. Lucía un precioso vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, de tela muy fina que se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección y permitía resaltar sus escasas curvas. Se abrochaba en la espalda, con un broche dorado muy pequeño que dejaba ver parte de aquella zona. Se había pintado muy suavemente los labios. Más bien, los había resaltado. En los pies llevaba unos zapatos también rojos, que hacían ver sus pies muy pequeños. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo para espabilar.

– Menudo cambio, Granger… Si el armario-Krum o la Comadreja te ven así, estoy seguro de que se desintegran en el sitio. – Amplió una sonrisa, divertidísima, y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta negra para quedarse con la camisa blanca. Hermione estaba casi tan roja como su vestido.

– ¿Les has cerrado la puerta en la cara…? – Dijo apretando muchísimo los labios. El rubio se encogió de hombros, abriendo mucho los ojos, exagerando aquello, y rompió a reír.

– Bastante que les he dado dinero para que cenen esos ocho y treinta más.

– Cretino, arrogante…

– Y sexy. Recuérdalo. – Draco se alejó, apretándose el nudo de la corbata del color de su casa, y acto seguido remangándose un poco las mangas.

Tras los halagos por y para todos, comenzaron la cena. Se sirvieron un riquísimo pavo relleno de verdura… Un poco crujiente… Pero no quemado.

– ¿Te gusta, hijo? – Dijo George, más ilusionado que un niño pequeño con un caramelo. El Slytherin asintió, silencioso. Odiaba hablar mientras comía. Se notaban sus exquisitos modales. Su madre estaría orgullosa de él. – Pues espérate a probar el pudding que ha preparado Jane. Te entrarán ganas de comerte los dedos si lo tocas con ellos… Mmmm.

– ¿Y estás pensando en el postre, papá? Si siquiera te ha dado tiempo a terminar el pavo… – Hermione y su madre rieron. Draco las contempló. En realidad, se parecían bastante… La sonrisa de Granger con ese color de labios se hacía bastante más llamativa y bonita. Le hacía una boca más pequeña, pero más elegante y… "¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en su boca?"

– ¡Ah, oye, Jane, tenemos que darle a Draco lo que hemos comprado! – El Slytherin dejó de comer entonces, frunciendo el ceño. Alzó la vista hacia Hermione, con una mirada que quería decir "Espero que no me hayáis preparado ninguna tontería de las vuestras" y acto seguido sonrió mirando a los señores Granger, con mucha soltura y tranquilidad.

– No es necesario…

– ¡Calla, calla, ya viene! – El rubio apretó los labios, muy molesto porque le hubiesen cortado su muestra de elegancia y modales.

La señora Granger tenía entre sus manos una especie de tubo envuelto en papel de regalo amarillo con los extremos retorcidos, como si de un caramelo gigante se tratase. Se lo tendió al Slytherin, que dubitativo, lo cogió con sus grandes y níveas manos. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es un "cracker". Es tradición siempre que regalamos un…

– ¡GEORGE!

– Uy, casi te lo desvelo… Venga, venga, Hermione, cógelo de un lado. Draco, tú del otro. Tenéis que tirar…

– Ya lo sé, papá. – Pero entonces se percató de que Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo iba aquello. Le miró, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y comenzó a hablar, tras un suspiro. – Yo tiro de un lado, y tú tiras del contrario, para que se abra. Pero ten cuidado, a ver si te vas a golpear al hacer tanta fuerza y… – Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en los labios del chico, y entonces Hermione rodó los ojos, callándose de inmediato.

– Descuida… Hermione… Tendré cuidado. – Dijo divertidísimo.

Ambos siguieron dicho proceso y… _"plaf"_ el papel se rompió, dejando ver lo que había en su interior.

– ¡Todos tenemos uno! ¡Y todos lo vamos a colgar esta noche para que mañana…!

– Un calcetín. – Era un calcetín del color de su corbata, verde, de Slytherin. En él rezaban sus iniciales. D.M. La sonrisa que afloró en los labios de Hermione fue totalmente involuntaria. Había logrado sorprender a Malfoy por una vez en toda su vida. Sin duda, aquella vez el Slytherin no había podido ocultar su gesto de sorpresa. Era lo último que esperaba encontrar en el interior de… aquello, lo que diablos quisiera que fuese.

– ¡Poneoooooooos, decid patata! – El flash dio de lleno en los ojos del Slytherin, que pestañeo, pero no frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello. El señor Granger les había hecho una foto a los dos, juntos. "Por Merlín, que esa foto no salga de casa… Por favor, por favor…" Pensó Hermione, mordisqueándose los labios.

– Gracias. – Fue lo único que dijo el chico, carraspeando, y se centró en terminar su plato.

– George, tengo una mala noticia para ti… –Dijo la señora Granger, fingidamente apenada – Me temo que el pudding ha de ser para mañana…

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**[_]**

Ya habían colocado los calcetines en la chimenea. Draco se encargó de coger la chaqueta del traje y apoyársela en el antebrazo. Tenía clase, era algo que quedaba más que claro nada más observarle durante un rato. La elegancia iba tras cada movimiento, incluso sus muecas de asco eran casi elegantes…

Hermione vio que se iba, y sin saber porqué se aventuraba a aquello, esperó a que entrase a su cuarto para entrar tras él. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Llamó a la puerta, recordando lo que había pasado por la tarde, y al ver que nadie contestaba abrió un poco y preguntó.

– ¿Puedo… pasar, Malfoy?

– ¿Porqué me preguntas si puedes pasar si lo que quieres es pillarme desnudo?

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo, pero Draco, rápido, frenó aquel movimiento y abrió, dejándola pasar. Cerró cuando entró. Hermione tenía las manos entrelazadas delante de su estómago, y jugaba con los dedos, bastante nerviosa. Su simple presencia le ponía muy nerviosa… Pero Draco parecía estar todo lo contrario. Comenzó a desaflojarse el nudo de la corbata, y a mitad de eso, alzó la vista para mirarla. Sus fríos ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella, como una estaca bañada en fuego ardiente.

– ¿Qué?

– Ah… Yo… ¿Te ha gustado el… calcetín?

– Claro. Es un buen regalo para cualquiera… Para cualquier elfo doméstico que desee ser libre.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No comprendía porque decía eso si, abajo parecía haberlo disfrutado. Pero claro, con Draco Malfoy, todo parecía lo que no debía parecer… O lo que no era.

Se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no pintaba mucho más allí. Todas sus esperanzas por tener una conversación normal con aquel… con aquel… Con él… se habían esfumado con aquel comentario. No quería volver a discutir. Se volteó, y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar el manillar de la puerta para abrir y salir, sintió un escalofrío en la nuca que le hizo alzar un poco la cabeza y mirar de reojo hacia su lado izquierdo. Allí estaba él, pegado a su espalda. Se había aproximado en silencio, sigiloso como una serpiente. Alzó su mano izquierda y apartó el pelo de Granger hacia atrás, dejando libre su oído. Pegó sus labios a su oreja, y permitiendo que estos la rozasen tras cada palabra, habló. Un susurro meloso, sensual, suave, atractivo, atrayente… Peligrosamente irresistible.

– Quizás tú también tengas que empezar a enfrentarte a lo que sientes… Granger… No creo que sea bueno para el ego de una Gryffindor el sentir que en el fondo se es un cobarde.

Acto seguido sonrió, y se retiró.

Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar. Todo su cuerpo se había estremecido, incluso, se había humedecido los labios sin darse cuenta.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, y salió, sin mirarle.

Ella no era una cobarde, pero de nuevo, había vuelto a dejarla como tal cuando salió por aquella puerta sin contestar nada.

**[_]**

_¡Aquí va la nueva actualización! Pues nada, pronto más y mejor. ¿Cómo va, os está gustando? ¿Qué pensáis de todo esto? ¿A dónde creéis que llegará?_

_¡Venga, necesito vuestra opinión, críticas constructivas, sugerencias…! _

_Gracias por leerme, como siempre os digo, ¡Hasta otra!_


	20. La mañana de Navidad

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING. YO SOLO SIGO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA, Y LA MODIFICO.

**[_]**

**Capítulo 20. La mañana de Navidad.**

¿Qué noche podría pasar tranquila cuando sabía que Malfoy estaba tan cerca? ¿Qué noche podría pegar ojo de seguido, teniendo en cuenta los extraños y descarados movimientos del Slytherin? Lograba ponerla tan nerviosa… Lograba sacarla de sus casillas, pero también, lograba dejarla sin palabras. No estaba del todo segura de que eso fuese algo bueno, pero también sabía que ya no quería prescindir de ello. "¿En qué momento he asimilado algo así? Hermione, empiezas a parecer una de sus admiradoras de Hogwarts… Y no lo eres. Recuerda que no eres una de esas bobaliconas." Jamás podría caer tan bajo, jamás podría dejarse llevar al nido de las serpientes, nunca podría llevarse bien con Malfoy, por mucho que ella pensase que lo bueno y agradable era estar en paz y armonía entre todas las casas de Hogwarts… Pero ya no era cuestión de ser Slytherin, Gryffindor, sangre pura o… sangresucia… Era cuestión de que Malfoy siempre se había reído de ella, de sus amigos, siempre se había encargado de molestarlos, de hacerlos daño, de buscar el punto débil para hacer que les temblasen las piernas de terror, o, como en ella había conseguido el efecto, de otra manera… "¡No, no, no! ¡Malfoy no puede haberme dicho algo tan atrevido! ¡Ese caradura se cree que estoy locamente enamorada de él! No lo estoy, pero me pone muy nerviosa y no sé que hacer cuando… Se acerca tanto, y… ¿Me ha llamado cobarde? Ahora sí que va a enterarse."

Volteó el cuerpo, con la intención de mirar la hora que marcaba el despertador. Las seis menos cinco. Las seis menos cinco y aún no había pegado ojo. Se incorporó, con el ceño muy fruncido y el pelo algo revuelto ya aunque aquella noche se lo había alisado. Apretó los labios y se incorporó. Apartó las dos capas de manta que caían sobre su cuerpo, y se sentó en el filo de la cama, mientras buscaba con sus pies desnudos sus zapatillas de estar por casa. No tardó demasiado en calzarse y en ponerse de pie. Trató de evitar un bostezo, y, disimuladamente lo logró mientras salía por la puerta de su cuarto hacia el baño. Se paró antes de entrar, contemplando la puerta de Draco, que estaba cerrada. No había ni un solo ruido en la casa.

Apretó los labios y entró al baño. Encendió la luz del espejo, algo más suave que la principal, y apoyó las manos en el lavabo mientras miraba el suelo. Tan solo se escuchaba su fuerte respiración, y de fondo, el goteo del agua de la cadena de retrete. Alzó la vista. Se contempló en el espejo, con cierta desgana, y apretó los dientes sin abrir la boca, con frustración. Trató de aguantarlo, trató de no llevarse la mano a la boca, pero no lo logró. Se acarició los labios, y pudo sentir su aliento en su espalda de nuevo. Su olor mentolado, su frío porte, la sensación de sentirse entre en algo peligroso y prohibido, y algo recomendado. Recomendado por su instinto. Por un segundo se sintió más indefensa que nunca. ¿Cómo ella, Hermione Granger, estaba teniendo una crisis sentimental? ¿Y con Draco Malfoy? No sabía qué quería decir todo aquello, y se temía la respuesta realmente.

Abrió el grito y bebió agua, despacio, tratando de saborearla. Tenía frío, estaba temblando, aunque no se había dado cuenta de aquello. No le sirvió para despejarse. A pesar de que debería estar tratando de dormirse, Hermione había dado por hecho que no lo lograría, así que se lavó la cara y seguidamente se secó con la toalla.

Cuando fue a salir del baño escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Eso de inmediato la hizo ponerse alerta. Después de aquello que Malfoy le había dicho muy cerca del oído… No estaba segura de poder enfrentarse tan pronto a él… "¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres una Gryffindor! ¿Ese cretino va a dejarte así, amedrentada? ¡No señor! ¡Ni lo piense!" Cargó todo su valor, y cogiendo aire, giró el pomo de la puerta y abrió con rapidez. Se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba… Era su padre, George, que por su gesto, se había pegado un buen susto debido a que había abierto la puerta de pronto. Una luz roja alumbraba el suelo alrededor de George. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño cuando bajó la mirada y se topó con unas zapatillas de estar por casa que eran camiones de bomberos, y que en cada una de ellas, una pequeña luz roja circular giraba, alumbrando por donde pasaba.

– ¿Palomita? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

– Papá… Yo… No podía dormir.

George frunció el ceño, como si no entendiese nada de lo que había dicho Hermione, pero poco a poco su rostro fue iluminándose.

– Ah… ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Estás nerviosa por los regalos! ¡Pues no se hable más, vamos a abrirlos!

– Eh… Papá, no… Yo…

Siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada más cuando George la agarró de la mano y encendió la luz del pasillo.

– ¡TODOS ARRIBAAAAAA! – Comenzó a gritar el hombre – ¡TODOS ARRIBA QUE HERMY QUIERE ABRIR LOS REGALOS Y NO PUEDE DORMIR DE LOS NERVIOS!

De inmediato la castaña se sonrojo. Si Malfoy escuchaba aquello… Seguro que no podría parar de reír en un buen rato.

No tardó en abrirse la puerta del cuarto de los padres de Hermione. La señora Granger salió envuelta en una bata blanca, con los ojos muy entrecerrados, y los miró.

– ¡George! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Son las seis de la mañana!

– Claro que no estoy loco, Jane. ¡Me sacrifico por el deseo de mi hija! – Dijo convencidísimo. – Voy a despertar a Dra…

La puerta del cuarto del rubio de abrió de inmediato. Draco llevaba puesto un pijama de seda negra, que a pesar de todo, parecía abrigar bastante, pues por dentro estaba forrado y especialmente hecho para que diese calor. El pelo del Slytherin, rubio platino, estaba muy revuelto, muy despeinado, y su rostro… En su rostro podía leerse un "¿Quién ha sido el idiota que me ha despertado? Porque voy a despellejarle." que hizo tragar a George. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, hundiendo los dedos entre este, y miró a Hermione.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Su voz no era demasiado amistosa. Sus fríos ojos azules daban aún más miedo. Hermione alzó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquearse los labios.

– ¡Draco! Vamos a abrir los regalos.

Jane rodó los ojos al compás que soltó un suspiro muy profundo, con un claro mensaje "Estoy casada con un chiflado", pero aún así, avanzó. Sabía que George era duro de mollera, y que conseguiría lo que quería o directamente no les dejaría dormir en toda la noche… Con suerte dormirían después de desenvolver los regalos durante un rato. Si no se le antojaba ver la fórmula uno repetida… O algo semejante.

– Por Dios, acabemos con esto de una vez… – Dijo la señora Granger al darse cuenta de que no era lo que preciosamente parecía desear… Mas si lo decía, todo aquello se alargaría demasiado, y no era lo que precisamente deseaba.

George tiró de Hermione, haciendo que bajasen a trompicones las escaleras, Jane bajó despacio, y el último fue Draco, prácticamente arrastrándose, y con un gesto de muy mal humor.

Tuvieron que encender la luz de la lámpara pequeña, y nada más hacerlo, se pudieron apreciar una gran cantidad de regalos alrededor del árbol de navidad.

Draco se quedó quieto, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y silencioso, mientras observaba. George había obligado a Hermione a ponerse justo detrás de ella, de pie, y él sentado en el suelo a la altura de los regalos, y Jane se había sentado en el sofá, medio dormida aún.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era que había tres regalos envueltos en papel esmeralda, perfectamente colocados en orden.

– Veamos… "Jane" – Leyó el hombre, animado, y le tendió el regalo a su mujer. Era el libro de recetas de postres que le había comprado Hermione.

– Muchas gracias, cariño, es perfecto. – Dijo ella, sonriendo muy ampliamente.

– A ver… ¡YO! – Saltó del sitio, aunque sin despegar las piernas del suelo, y cogió aquel envoltorio amarillento. Cuando el señor Granger vio aquel precioso sombrero negro, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción. – Palomita… Es… pre… – Sorbió por la nariz y seguidamente trató de mantener la compostura con un suspiro. – Este es para… Hermione. – Y la castaña abrió dos enormes tomos que le hicieron abrir los ojos muchísimo.

– ¿Son los que querías, Herms? – Dijo su madre, que la miraba con cariño sin poder remediarlo. – Historia del tiempo, de Stephen Hawking y Antes del Big Bang, de…

– ¡Martin Bojowal! Sí, son justo estos los que quería. ¡Muchas gracias mamá! ¡Muchas gracias papá! – Y se incorporó para abrazar a ambos.

Pero aún quedaban muchos regalos por repartir.

– ¡Draco, aquí tienes uno! – Y le tendió una pequeña cajita alargada. El chico tardó mucho en asimilar que había un regalo para él, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño muchísimo. Estaba envuelta en un papel de regalo plateado. Separó la espalda de la pared.

Con dedos expertos, comenzó a desenvolver el papel. Cuando lo hizo por completo, se quedó quieto, en silencio, observando aquello. Había desenvuelto la pluma dorada que Hermione le había comprado. La Gryffindor se había puesto roja como un tomate. "¿Después de lo de anoche voy y le regalo algo…?" De inmediato el rubio alzó la vista, y clavó sus gélidos ojos azules en los color miel de la castaña. – ¿Y qué es?

– Una pluma dorada. Pone mis iniciales. – Hermione no podía dejar de mirarle. No quería perderse ningún gesto, quería saber si aquello le había gustado o le había parecido una… absurdez. Cuando Draco abrió la boca para decir algo George le cortó, haciendo que la cerrase.

– ¡Aquí tienes dos más, hijo! ¡Toma! – El primero fue bastante obvio; una corbata color roja "Jamás me la pondré" pensó el Slytherin, y un… ¿Qué era aquello? Parecían dos papeles pintarrajeados por un muggle de tres años.

– ¡Antes de que digas nada! – Trató de justificarse George – ¡Sé que es un regalo conjunto y que no es justo! Pero… Yo te estoy dejando que cuides de mi hija, que es el mejor regalo.

– ¿Dos billetes a… una spa? ¿George, tú estás seguro de que…?

– Chs, chs, chs… Sé que Draco no le haría nada raro a mi preciosa palomita. Él no es de esos, ¿A que no?

– No. – Dijo él, sin saber realmente qué demonios era eso de un "spa". Esperó a preguntarlo más tarde a una avergonzadísima Hermione, pues el señor Granger había cogido los tres paquetes que quedaban, los de papel esmeralda.

– Hay más… Jane, este es tuyo – Le tendió un pequeño sobrecito – Este es mío, ¡Yuhu! – Dejó sobre sus piernas un sobre un poco más grande que el anterior – Y Hermy… Ten. – Una Hermione confusa estiró la mano y cogió aquel sobre, del mismo tamaño que el de su madre prácticamente. – Pone que son de… ¿Draco? ¡No tenías que haberte molestado!

– No ha sido molestia alguna, señor. – Dijo elegantísimo y educado, como siempre aparentaba ser. Esperó a que los abriesen.

La primera en desenvolverlo fue la señora Granger.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué preciosidades, Draco! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Eran dos pendientes de plata, con una gran perla blanca en el centro. Parecían ser muy caros, demasiado… – Pero de verdad, no deberías haberlos comprado.

– Es muy poco para agradecerte que ahora mismo esté aquí – Sin duda, sonaba muy realista, demasiado bien preparado. Era un maldito fantástico actor…

– ¡Voy yo, a ver! – Vociferó George, que no tardó en hacer añicos el papel – No… me lo puedo… creer… ¡ES UN RELOJ DE BOLSILLO! – Un precioso reloj de oro, formado por las horas en números romanos, y acompañado por una cuerda del mismo oro – ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ÓRGANO HAS TENIDO QUE VENDER PARA COMPRAR ESTO, HIJO?

Y quedaba el de Hermione. Al comprender que aquel regalo también era de parte del rubio, algo dentro se movió en su estómago. Apretó los labios, y comenzó a romper el papel, con cuidado. Al final se quedó con la cajita que guardaba lo que había en el interior.

– ¡Vamos, Palomita, ábrelo de una vez! – La alentó su padre, más emocionado que nadie seguramente.

Cuando lo abrió y se encontró con aquel colgante en forma de serpiente, frunció el ceño. Era precioso, y realmente, parecía costar muuuy muy caro, por eso sus palabras salieron solas de sus labios:

– No puedo aceptarlo. – La sonrisa ladeada de Malfoy se esfumó, y el gesto de los señores Granger se convirtió en una espesa mueca.

– ¿Pero qué dices? – Escupió el Slytherin, olvidando que ambos muggles estaban también presentes.

– Tiene pinta de ser muy caro, M… Draco. No puedo aceptar algo así.

– ¿Y yo tengo que aceptar tu pluma entonces?

– ¿Acaso es lo mismo? Yo no me he dejado medio millón en ella, y…

– ¿Tanto te importa el dinero? Si lo tengo, y tengo una novia con la que gastarlo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – Aquello fue lo que dejó en completo silencio a Hermione, con la boca semiabierta, y los ojos fijos en él, en la sonrisa que se había vuelto a ampliar.

– ¡Muy bien dicho, Draco! ¡El amor no se mide con dinero, sino con la fuerza de tu corazón!

– George, eso no es así, y eso de Hércul…

– ¡Mi maravilloso cuñado! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés con mi hija! – Estuvo a punto de abrazar al Slytherin, de no ser porque Hermione se interpuso entre medias de ambos para evitar aquel enorme error. En vez de eso, la abrazó a ella, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica chocase contra el del Slytherin. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, fue Jane quien tuvo que separar a George y tirar de él para que subiese a la cama.

– Voy al cuarto de baño… – Dijo el rubio, con el ceño algo fruncido, y subió las escaleras.

**[_]**

Hermione se había quedado en el sillón dormida. Había decidido esperar a que Draco saliese del baño para entrar ella y tratar de dormir, aprovechando esos momentos para echar un breve (o no tan breve, cualquiera lo diría para alguien que piensa que es breve el leer un libro de 300 páginas en una hora y media) vistazo a aquellos tomos. Pero no fue en lo que precisamente se fijó, sino, en el colgante que Malfoy se había dignado a regalarle por navidad. "¿Porqué me ha regalado esto? ¿Qué querrá decir?" No había podido dejar de darle vueltas a todo aquello, era más que imposible dejar a su cabeza descansar después de todo lo ocurrido. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en qué habría pensado de su regalo.

El Slytherin terminó por bajar al salón al ver que la luz seguía encendida tras largo rato. Se encontró con la castaña, sumida en un profundísimo sueño, echa una pequeña bola. La miró durante largo rato, en silencio, con gesto sereno, tratando de averiguar porqué tenía la tentación de aproximarse a ella. Granger había crecido. Granger había mejorado físicamente de una forma exagerada. Su rostro angelical, tranquilo, era lo que más le hacía resaltar. Pero también el ligero color rosa de sus labios, algo rajados por culpa de tanto mordérselos "Durante este tiempo, ha tenido que hacerse daño. La he puesto nerviosa más de una vez". Apretó los labios, sonriendo con diversión ante su pensamiento.

Hermione se movió un poco, cogiendo otra postura, apoyando sus manos bajo su cabeza, unidas. Frunció el ceño ligeramente "Hasta frunciendo el ceño es guapa". Aquel pensamiento le hizo incorporarse, bastante molesto consigo mismo. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y dejarla ahí, sin importarle que seguramente al día siguiente la Gryffindor tuviese un dolor de cuello terrible, cuando se dio cuenta de que entre ambas manos la castaña sostenía su regalo. La serpiente resbalaba entre sus dedos, y la agarraba con mucha fuerza a juzgar por la postura de ellos.

Rodó los ojos, y, asumiendo que no tardaría en arrepentirse de aquello, la alzó en brazos. Hermione se removió un poco, pero había dormido tan poco, y estaba tan agotada tanto física como psicológicamente, que no pudo despertarse. Draco comenzó a subir las escaleras, y en mitad del trayecto los brazos de ella rodearon el blanquísimo cuello del Malfoy.

La dejó en su cuarto, en su cama, la arropó, y dejó el colgante sobre los dos libros que le habían regalado. Antes de salir por la puerta se paró a observarla.

Rodó los ojos, y se dirigió a su cuarto, molesto por su propio movimiento. No quería saber en qué estaba pensando.

**[_]**

Los padres de Hermione no tardaron el despertarse. Dejaron la siguiente nota sobre la mesa de la cocina:

"_Queridos niños…_

_Se nos olvidó contaros sobre el regalo mutuo que nos permitimos hacernos entre nosotros._

_Nos vamos tres días a una pequeña casita en la montaña, es muy romántico._

_Confiamos en vosotros, no hagáis nada raro y sed responsables…_

_Tened cuidado, y si necesitáis algo, llamadnos, aunque seguramente no tengamos cobertura…_

_Un beso, Jane. Y George, George también dice adiós… Y dice que no quiere cortar nada que no debe cortar a la vuelta."_

Ya quedaban tan solo cuatro días para que volviesen a Hogwarts.

**[_]**

_¡Hola, hola! Perdonadme el retraso, es que he estado algo liada estos días y no he podido escribir nada… Bueno, pues ahora es cuando viene lo fuerte, pues queda nada para que estos dos vuelvan a Hogwarts. Sin duda, han avanzado, pero creo que queda lo mejor aún. ¿Estás preparado?_

_Muchas gracias por los review, favoritos y follows… Lo agradezco mucho, de veras._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	21. Visita inesperada

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK. ROWLING. YO SOLO SIGO LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA, Y LA MODIFICO.

**[_]**

**Capítulo 21. Visita inesperada.**

Se habían pasado la mañana sin dirigirse la palabra, sin apenas mirarse. Era tan incómodo para el uno, como para el otro, aunque en el Slytherin se notase muchísimo menos. Seguía tranquilo, sereno, había guardado los regalos y había esperado a recibir alguna carta de Narcissa, pero ésta no había llegado. Por otra parte, una lechuza torpe y fea había cruzado el salón de la casa de los Granger y se había apoyado en la lámpara de pie que había justo al lado del sillón donde Draco estaba sentado viendo la "caja parlanchina". Errol se había chocado con la ventana y había dejado un buen rastro de plumas por el camino, cosa que le provocó una mueca de asco al rubio.

– ¿Va a estar mucho tiempo ese bicho aquí dentro? Seguro que tiene piojos, se le ve medio muerto…

– ¡Errol! – Gritó la castaña, emocionada al ver al ave. Corrió donde estaba ella, y sin darle más vueltas, acarició su cabeza, pero ésta no parecía querer sus cariños, sino, irse de una vez por todas y descansar. Estaba medio asfixiada… Y era normal, justo debajo de donde estaba había un paquete bastante grande, mal envuelto, de color rojo. – Muchas gracias, ya puedes irte, Errol. – Hermione le acarició la cabeza de nuevo y le dio una chuchería para lechuzas. De inmediato, ululó, agitó las alas, y despegó el vuelo para salir por la ventana, no sin antes llevarse una planta por medio que tiró al suelo. El Slytherin rodó los ojos.

– Esa ave idiota…

– Es de Ron.

– Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños… – Dijo Draco ladeando una sonrisa, divertido, que fue respondida por un ceño fruncido y un gesto de reproche de la castaña.

Pero Hermione estaba de muy buen humor, ¡Había recibido un paquete de parte de Ron! Seguramente sería ese jersey que todos los años Molly Weasley cosía para todos los miembros de su familia, o mejor dicho, para todo aquel que consideraba parte de su familia. Y así fue. Desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con un jersey rojo, con una "H" grabada en amarillo en el centro. Este año había añadido que, en las mangas, había puesto también un poco de amarillo, y en el cuello. Junto al jersey apareció una carta y un sobre un poco más pequeño en la que rezaba: "Para Hermione".

"_¡Hola Hermione! Como puedes imaginarte, soy Harry, Ron está a mi lado pringando las cosas de chocolate. Solamente queríamos desearte feliz navidad, y recordarte que pronto nos veremos por Hogwarts. Ambos tenemos muchas ganas de tenerte cerca… (Ron dice algo como "Si no estás tan gruñona como al irnos", pero no le hagas demasiado caso)_

_Esperamos que te guste el regalo, y sentimos que no puedas estar este año aquí con nosotros. Ya nos contarás que es lo que ha sucedido._

_Tus amigos Harry y Ron."_

La sonrisa de la castaña era tan amplia que Draco había logrado enarcar una ceja, casi asustado. Rápidamente desenvolvió el papel y se encontró con un pequeño bote de pociones relleno de un líquido color dorado. En la etiqueta se podía leer "Felix felicis". Aquello logró confundirla por un segundo, ¿Ellos habían hecho esa poción? ¡Era prácticamente imposible! Harry había logrado hacerla una vez ese mismo año, pero… ¿Hacerla de nuevo? Bueno, quizás se habían ayudado, así siempre era más fácil.

Decidió no darle muchas más vueltas a aquello, y cuando volvió a la realidad se topó con la fría mirada de Malfoy sobre ella.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Potter y Weasley te han enviado eso? Seguro que te lo han robado a Slughorn, o a Snape. Esos dos no saben hacer algo bien ni aunque les aplaudan, que es lo que más les importa…

– ¿Por qué te estás todo el día metiendo con ellos, Malfoy?

– ¿Por qué no?

Hermione apretó los labios y cerró la boca de inmediato, tratando de ignorar al rubio, que se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la mesa.

– Bueno, ¿Entonces vas a decirme que es un "spá"? – Hermione se había olvidado por completo de aquello, del regalo de sus padres… Tenían que gastarlo en esos días, pero… No quería ir con Draco a un lugar como ese, como una pareja de verdad, sería… sería demasiado bochornoso.

– Es un bar. – Se inmentó la Gryffindor de manera improvisada. La mueca de asco del rubio fue más que palpable.

– No me jodas que nos han regalado eso por navidad… ¿No podrían ser más cutres tus padres, no Granger? Ni para su hija…

– ¡Vale ya! Es un bar… Muy caro, un restaurante – Así quedaba mucho mejor, y era mucho más creíble. Al menos, no tendría que ponerse en bañador frente a Draco, que de nuevo, había alzado las cejas.

– Muy caro dices… ¿Cómo de caro? ¿Para un Weasley? Cualquier cosa es cara para un Weasley, hasta las sobras de hoy…

– ¡Caro de muy caro, Malfoy! – Se quejó, sin saber qué añadir para no aceptar lo que había dicho frente a la pobreza de su amigo, ni decir que era para gente rica como él, pues el ego… Se vería de inmediato, y no quería eso.

– Bueno… Algo es algo. Al menos así podremos salir de este antro. ¿No te aburres en serio?

– Pues claro que n…

*DIN, DON*

El timbre. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién podría llamar? Con cautela, y tardando en retirar el rabillo del ojo de sobre el Slytherin, se aproximó hasta la puerta.

Todo se quedó en silencio de pronto en el salón. Pero entonces, un hilo de voz llegó hasta los oídos del Slytherin, provenientes de los labios de la castaña…

– ¿Viktor…?

**[_]**

– ¿Viktor…? – Los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor parecían esta a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Allí estaba Viktor Krum, con su gran cuerpo, su ropa de abrigo, como le había conocido, y su barba bien recortada decorando sus mandíbulas, su amplísima sonrisa.

– ¡Herrrmione! – Dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza, abarcándola por completo con sus grandes brazos – ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – Su acento era más que palpable, era arrastrado, basto, muy brusco, pero la forma de ser de Viktor contrarrestaba todo por completo – ¿Estás bien?

La castaña se había quedado en shock, y además, muy sonrojada. Tardó en reaccionar. Nerviosa, comenzó a pasarse un mechón de su rebelde cabello castaño tras la oreja.

– Perdona, yo… Yo… No esperaba que fueses a venir…

– ¡Clarrro que no! ¡Porrr eso se le llama a esto sorrprresa!

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y le dejó entrar, ¿Cómo le iba a dejar en la puerta, después del largo viaje que había hecho tan solo para verla?

– ¿Estás sola en casa? – El mundo se le cayó encima cuando escuchó esa pregunta, pero no fue necesario decir nada, a juzgar por la mirada de Viktor, ya había visto al Slytherin. – ¿Qué hace este idiota aquí, Herrmione?

– Yo también me alegro de verte, Armario-Krum-Sin-Cerebro. Es como sentirme de nuevo rodeado de Crabbe y Goyle, pero… en uno. – Hermione pudo sentir la amplia y arrogante sonrisa del Slytherin sin mirarle. Viktor apretó los dientes, pero no contestó, sino que miró a la castaña, a espera de una contestación. Cogió aire, muy nerviosa, y terminó por suspirar.

– Por favor, entra y… es una historia muy larga, te lo contaré con un té caliente… Debes estar congelado con el frío que hace fuera.

El búlgaro no tardó en despojarse de pesado abrigo marrón que llevaba, el sombrero relleno de borrego que también había protegido sus orejas del frío, y entró al salón, esquivando a Malfoy, aunque éste parecía querer golpearle en el hombro. El Slytherin se sentó en la mesa también, justo en frente de Krum, con una sonrisa arrogante y los dedos entrelazados, mientras éste le miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Hermione no tardó en servirle el té, y le ofreció unas pastas, aunque no cogió ninguna. Rodeó con sus enormes manos la taza, buscando calor.

– ¿Y bien? – Dijo ansioso.

"Ni que tuviese que contarle todo lo que ocurre en mi vida…" se sintió fatal por pensar algo así, por pensar como Malfoy seguramente pensaría. Pasar tanto tiempo con el Slytherin, definitivamente, la estaba cambiando… Apretó los labios, y habló.

– Draco está aquí por protección. – "¿He dicho Draco?"

– ¿En serio se lo vas a contar? – Rechistó el Slytherin, molesto. La castaña le mandó callar con una mirada severa.

– Por protección, ya que… hay una plaga en su mansión.

– ¿Una plaga? De idiotas, dirás…

– Vuelve a decir algo así y te tragas el vaso, mono de cabeza hueca. – Respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras, de una forma muy agresiva y una mueca de asco latente en su rostro. No comprendía qué demonios estaba haciendo Hermione.

– Una plaga de enanos con síncopoa – Habló rápido, para que la pelea no se enzarzase del todo.

– ¿Síncopoa? – Preguntó el chico, ahora bastante confuso. Al fin le dio un sorbo a aquello. Lo agradeció en silencio.

– Sí, síncopoa. Son enanos con una enfermedad contagiosa que produce que la magia se descontrole en un mago. Es muy peligroso, y a mí… Ya sabes, no podía dejarle así…

– La buena samaritana de Granger. – Respondió Draco irónico. De nuevo, una mirada escrutadora por parte de la Gryffindor que le sabía a gloria.

– ¿Y porqué tú…? – Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que respondiese, mas, cuando fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, él mismo habló – Es cierrto… Herrrmione, errres demasiado buena… – Aquello la hizo odiarse. Viktor la creía demasiado buena, demasiado buena y… le estaba mintiendo. Mintiendo para proteger el secreto de Malfoy. – Herrmione… ¿Y mi colgante? ¿Ya no te lo pones?

Aquello la dejó de nuevo K.O. Se llevó una mano a donde se suponía que debería estar el colgante, pero nada… Allí no había nada. Debería habérselo quitado para probarse el que Malfoy le regaló aquella madrugada por navidad… "El que Malfoy me regaló por Navidad, qué raro suena eso…"

– ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué era como un anillo de castidad? – Aquella intervención no la había visto llegar. Draco parecía bastante molesto, y aquello la confundió. En realidad, confundió a todos los integrantes de aquella sala. El Slytherin optó por ponerse de pie, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás con su propio cuerpo, y subir las escaleras silencioso, como una serpiente.

– Herrrmione… ¿Qué está pasando? – La voz de Viktor no sonaba a reproche, más bien, sonaba a querer comprenderla. Hermione apretó muchísimo los labios, hasta el punto de casi hacerse daño, y finalmente bajó la mirada.

– No lo sé, Viktor, no lo sé…

**[_]**

*DIN, DON*

De nuevo, sonó el timbre. Viktor había aceptado comer algo, y Hermione seguía cocinando unas cuantas galletas para su preciado invitado. Draco no había bajado de su cuarto desde su última intervención.

Con sus pequeños dedos deshizo el nudo del delantal y se lo quitó, colgándolo tras la puerta. Se sacudió las manos, y de inmediato abrió la puerta.

Su prima Zoe, con su apretada ropa negra, su lacio pelo y su flequillo ocultando uno de sus enormes ojos claros, aguardaba en silencio a que la invitase a entrar.

– ¿Zoe? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Necesito… ¿Está Draco?

Aquello la hizo fruncir el ceño muchísimo. Lo que salió de entre sus labios fue inmediato:

– No. Quiero decir… No… se encuentra disponible…

– ¿Qué eres, una teleoperadora del móvil? Sé que está arriba, le he visto por la ventana.

– Oh… sí… Es verdad, pero…

Sentía el ahogado impulso de agarrarla por la muñeca, sacarla de su casa, y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero no lo hizo.

– Herrrrmione, ¿Va todo bien? – Alzó la voz desde el comedor Viktor.

– Sí, sí, todo va bien…

– ¿Estás con otro? Y parecías tonta… – Dijo la morena, molesta porque no le dejase subir de una vez por todas.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sus mejillas se habían teñido de color rojizo, y parecía una niña pequeña, indefensa.

– ¿Me dejas pasar, o qué? Quiero ver a Draco.

– No. – Esta vez habló mucho más seria. – Draco está ocupado, lo mejor es que vengas mañana…

– No seas estúpida. Sé que Draco no es tu novio, me lo dijo. Es más, le besé y puedo asegurarte que le gustó mucho más de lo que tú puedes gustarle nunca… – La chica alzó las cejas, dejando, sin lugar a dudas, una explicación desagradable ante la reacción que tuvo Malfoy en su momento, cuando la besó. – Lo peor es que te gusta, por eso le tiraste ese libro a la cara, y siquiera eres capaz de admitirlo, Hermione, porque te diste cuenta de lo que pasó entre nosotros arriba, y eso te molestó mucho. Pero, ¿Qué más te da? Si tú no vas a frenarm…

*PLAS*

La mano de Hermione golpeó el rostro de Zoe de golpe, de improviso. Y así la hizo callar. Se quedó con la boca muy abierta, mirándola, confundida. De los ojos de Hermione habían brotado pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta sus labios. Tardó en reaccionar.

– Granger. Déjala subir. – La voz de Draco llegó desde la parte superior de las escaleras, muy severo, muy distante y frío.

Siquiera pudo negarse, mientras bajaba la mano, la chica ya había avanzado y llegado hasta él, mientras se frotaba la zona que había golpeado Hermione.

Viktor corrió junto a ella, la abrazó, tratando de consolarla durante largo rato.

**[_]**

Cuarenta minutos después Zoe bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta, sin mediar palabra. Draco tampoco bajó, y aquella noche, durmió acurrucada en el sofá, echando de menos los grandes brazos de su amigo Viktor. Porque se había dado cuenta de eso, de que quería muchísimo a Viktor, pero únicamente como su buen amigo…

**[_]**

_¡Hola, hola! Siento muchísimo el tardar en escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero es que estaba en fiestas por donde vivo y no he sacado hueco hasta ahora…_

_Bueno, lo que muchos me pedisteis, ¿Estáis contentos con estos reencuentros? Os digo, que aún pueden intervenir mucho más, pero creo que ambas visitas han sido un gran paso para la relación de estos dos._

_¿Qué creéis que le ha dicho Draco a Zoe? O, mejor dicho, ¿Creéis que han vuelto a liarse?_

_¡Espero vuestros reviews, follows y favoritos con ganas! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
